Devil May Cry: Call of True Destinies
by HappyBerry117
Summary: What can happen if you try to take a shortcut? Well let's see, your life is turned upsidedown, you are constantly under the attack of demons. But that's not all you also find out that your whole life had been one big lie.
1. Consequences of Shortcuts

**DEVIL MAY CRY: Call of True Destinies**

By: HappyBerry117

Disclaimer- Okay, I'm pretty sure you know how this goes. None of the characters from the game belong to me, but the original characters are mine!

Warnings- I don't know how high the rating is going to be yet, but I know that there will be a lot of swearing and gory scene! Also, **please take note that I haven't play the game yet**. Therefore, I don't know much of the original plot except for what I have read on websites and fan fictions. Sorry if I end up screwing up the story for you guys.

* * *

**Chapter 1:Consequences of Shortcuts**

_Slash!_

Another tree falls over. It was the third tree that had fallen on this eerie, full moon night, but he didn't care. All he cares about is not losing sight of his target. More mud splashes on his black leather pants and boots as he stomps right into another puddle.

"_Damn, I lost him._" Regardless of his thoughts, he smirks, stop his chasing, and listen.

_Crack!_

He spins around and starts the chase again. "At least he runs faster than the others." He mumbles to himself as his prey appear in his sight again.

Looking up ahead, he could see that the chase was heading towards a clearing in the forest, "That'll make the fight easier."

He readied his sword and was just about to step into the clearing where his prey already was when a navy blue car sped by, almost hitting him. "What the…"

* * *

"ARGH! I'M GONNA BE KILLED!" She complains to herself. 

Normally, she's not the type that would talk to herself. But seeing that she is the only one in her car, she is the only one to hear her own complaint.

"I am so freakin' late! If I don't get there in five minutes, I will be fired!" Looking to the side of the road, she can see a shortcut that goes all the way through to the other side of the mountain, where she needs to be. Without wasting another minute, she slams on the brake and turns the wheel quickly to make a sharp turn into the short cut.

Seeing no obstacles blocking her way, she slams on the gas, driving 80mph, she sped down the straight road. "AH!" She let out a little yelp as the car sped right over a bump in to road, "It's just a little bump. It's not like I drive like this everyday." She reassured herself, trying to shed away some of her guilt for treating her precious new Toyota Matrix like this.

_Ring, ring, ring! _

Knowing that it was her friend calling her cell phone, she whines, "Stop it! I'm almost there!" Without looking, she pushes the "decline" button and continues driving.

The road was so straight and so quiet, it was beginning to make her sleepy. She yawns and tries to concentrate on the road. "_Hey, what's that black blur standing in the middle of the road?"_ She tried to squint her eye to see better.

_Boom!_

"Oh shit!" She whispered with widen eyes. "_I just ran over a person!" _She had been driving so fast that she didn't realized that the gap between that person and her car was closing so fast. She was so shocked that when she did come to realize what had happened, she was already half a mile down the road.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…" She kept cursing as she pulled the car in reverse and drove quickly back to check on the person.

_Boom!_

During these situations, panicking is usually not a very smart thing to be doing, but that was all she had in her mind. She thought that she should move the car back to the place right before she had hit the person, and that's what she did. Of course, in order to do that, the car would have to drive over the person again. And that's exactly what she did.

"DAMN IT!" She smacked herself right on her head. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS I THINKING?"

She ran out of the car and kneeled near by the person's head. Actually, she wouldn't really describe him as a person. The guy had very little hair and was all skin and bones. His skin was a sickening pale color with a lot of brownish, yellow spots as if it were rotting. In fact, he smelled like he was rotting. At least that's what she thought it was. The odor was very pungent and unpleasant, it was hard to recognize.

"Dude, you alive?" She nudged his shoulder with the tip of her navy blue sneakers.

No answer. Running back to her car, she grabbed her cell phone and dialed 911. "Hello? 911? Yeah? There's been an accident! This dude got hit by a car and he's not moving!"

"Miss, please calm down and tell me your location." The woman said.

" I AM CALM!" She looked around for any easy to recognize landmarks that would give away her location but found nothing but trees surrounding her. "I don't know? All I can see are trees everywhere! I think I'm in a forest!"

"It's okay, Miss. Do you think you can tell me the identification of the person that has been hit?"

"His identification? Look, lady, THIS DUDE IS WEARING NOTHING BUT A FREAKIN' LOINCLOTH! AND I DON'T THINK THERE WOULD BE ANY IDENTIFICATION UNDER THERE! HE'S A HOBO IN A LOINCLOTH FOR GOD'S SAKES!"

What she said was completely true. The only article of clothing on this person is his loincloth, which, by the way, is riding a little too high.

The woman sighed, "Miss, I know you are under a lot of stress right now but please try to cooperate."

"No way! Why would anyone hide their identification under their loincloth? There aren't any pockets, none that I can see anyways. I don't want to reach down there and find out either!" She whined.

"Miss…" The woman warned.

"Fine, okay, hold on." She sighed.

Very slowly, she approached the person and went down on one knee by his head. The more she looked at him, the more inhuman he looked. With her free hand, she reached slowly towards his only piece of clothing, if you can call it clothing. Her face was contorted into one with disgust, "_I really don't want to do this…_"

_Snatch! _

She gasped as the man suddenly grabbed her wrist and started hissing madly. Frightened by his sudden movement, she slammed her right knee down right on his arm, causing him to let go of her wrist immediately.

"Holy shit…" she whispered to herself while backing away from the man.

"Miss, is something wrong?"

She had totally forgot that she still had the phone to her ear and almost dropped it when the woman spoke again, "The dude just woke up. Now he is getting up." Actually, he was doing more than that. He was walking towards her and hissing like a mad animal.

"Tell him not to move. He could lose a lot of blood that way."

"_Blood?"_ She looked around the ground and realized something she hadn't earlier; He wasn't bleeding. Regardless, she decided that it be best to keep him still until the ambulance come. Besides, she didn't want him anywhere near her. Something inside her is telling her that it is safer to keep away from this guy.

"Dude, you need to stay down, the ambulance is…Whoa!" She dodged towards her right side just as the guy swung out his left hand to hit her in the face. His hand, with razor sharp claws, just barely missed the left side of her face. Unfortunately, she was holding her phone to the left side of the face also. Unable to move on its own, her phone was sent flying out of her hand to the ground.

Incase he attacks again, she pivoted around quickly so he is within her eyesight. The guy was also turning around to face her, but instead of looking at her, he was looking at her phone. He examined it without picking it up.

"HEY YOU CRACK HEAD!" The guy looked up at her as she continued her sentence. "THAT WAS A NEW…" Without looking back down on the phone, he crushed it with his feet. "…phone…" And then he lunged at her again.

As he was charging at her, she grabbed his outstretched arm and swung him around. Before the guy was able to see what had happened, he crashed, head first, into the trunk of a nearby tree, "Look, I know you're probably really pissed at me running over you twice, but if you don't stay still, you are gonna die."

The guy got up quickly as if that crash had no effect on him and hissed.

She frowned and got into a fighting stance, "Since you're not gonna be a good boy and stay down, I'm gonna have to put you down!"

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The guy screamed as if in agreement and began his attack.

Nearing his target, he first tried to take a swipe at from the left side of her rib cage with his clawed, right hand. But she dodged it by jumping backwards away from him. He quickly regained his posture and raised the same hand into mid air to claw down on her. As his hand came down, she quickly moved towards her right side and grabbed his right wrist. Next, she kicked his legs back so that he land on his knees. The guy had absolutely no time to react at all. Seeing her chance, she raised her right hand and chopped down on the right side of his neck. The blow was so hard that it caused him to fly backwards until his back hit the tree trunk again.

"How's that? Wanna give up?" She smirked as the guy tried to get up but stumbled and fell back down.

Finally, he got up and gave an angry roar, "ARGHHHHHHHHHHH!" He raised his left arm at her.

She suddenly noticed something really weird, "_HIS RIGHT ARM IS GONE! What happen to it...?"_ She was looking around until she came to a realization. _"Don't tell me…"_ She looked over at her left hand in horror. Yep. His right arm came right off when she knocked him away and she just realized that she is still holding it. "OH MY FUCKIN' GOD! AHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, dropped the arm, and backed away from the both of them in disbelieve.

"What the hell is going on…?" She grabbed her head in confusion and starts mumbling to herself.

_Crack!_

She looked up quickly at the noise. During all of this, the guy had gotten up from his spot and was prowling over towards her, but in the process of doing so, he had stepped on a branch and snapped it, catching her attention. She quickly got into her fighting stance again, "Okay, I know you are not just a crazy hobo that wears a loincloth. Who the hell are you?"

Instead of answering, he charged at her again. This time, without holding back her strength, she kicked the guy right in his rib. Although an unpleasant sound of his rib cage breaking was heard, the kick didn't seem to have any effect on him. In fact, her right foot, which had crushed right through the bones, is stuck in his rib. In order to get it out, she started to do a back flip. When she was balanced on both her hands, she lifted the guy up along with her right leg and stomped her left leg on his chest to help pull her leg out. She finished her back flip as the guy fell to the ground.

"Shit." She cringed as she felt a burning sensation from her right ankle. Looking down, she can see blood seeping out slowly. "His bones must have pierced through my skin."

This time, the guy jumped up high for an air-assault. Using her right foot, she kicked a long branch upward and caught it with her right hand. Looking up, she can see that the guy was flying down at her. So she grabbed the branch with both hands, took a step forward, and pointed the tip of the branch upward at the landing figure. As she had previously calculated, the branch pierced right through him. With one last kick, she sent him flying to the other side of the clearing. With his back crushed against the rocks, the guy laid still and lifeless.

She stood, using the stick to support her, as she tried to catch her breath and comprehend what had just happened.

_Whistle!_

"Huh?" She immediately spun herself around to face the noise.

What she found somewhat startled her. It was a person, a perfectly normal-looking human being. Well, not exactly.

"Damn, babe… You totally trashed it." The person said.

" 'It'?" She questioned as she start to analyze the person's features.

He was a young man, a pretty hot one too, about her age. That was the only normal part about him. Let's start with the abnormal parts. First of all, the guy had silver hair. But that's not all, he was wearing a long red leather jacket, black gloves, black leather pants, and black combat boots. And from what she can see, there were weapons under that jacket of his. In fact, he is holding a really long and dangerous looking sword at this very moment.

"Of course. It is a demon after all." He starts to approach her.

She took a step back and got in to her fighting stance again, "He's a what? Better yet, who the hell are you?"

"Oh, that's right. Where are my manners?" Without looking at all, he slipped his sword back into its holder with a quick movement and starts walking towards her again. "The name's Dante. I'm a demon-hunter."

"Wait." She held out her hand to tell Dante to stop moving. "A demon hunter?"

"Damn right." He smirks.

She turned around and starts mumbling to herself again, "Okay. Usually, it is never a good thing when some silver-haired punk, who is running around in the woods in the middle of the night with a bunch of weapons, tells you that he is a demon hunter and that you just trashed a demon."

She stopped mumbling to herself when she felt something grabbing on her pant leg. Looking down, which she regretted doing, she found the detached right arm trying to climb up her leg, "SHIT!" She kicked her leg really hard and sent the arm flying back to its owner.

"LOOK OUT!" Dante warned, but it was too late.

When the arm hit its owner, the shock startled the body. The demon's mouth sprang opened and shot out something right at the girl.

She screamed as it hit her right on the left side of her neck, "OW! What the fuck…" Before she could finish her sentence, her legs gave out, and she toppled over. "Damn it…I knew something like this was gonna happen…" She mumbled to herself as the world faded before her eyes.

* * *

HappyBerry117- Hey guys! I'm asking for your help!It would be really great if any one of you guys could give me a summary of Dante's personality. **I haven't play the game!** And if there is any additional information you guys can give me, please do. It would really help the development of the story. Information like the background on Trish, Virgil, and the big bosses would be really great! Also, please give me some reviews because I want to know if anyone is reading my story and if you guys want me to continue or not. Thanks! 


	2. I Hate Punks!

**DEVIL MAY CRY: Call of True Destinies**

By: HappyBerry117

Disclaimer- Okay, I'm pretty sure you know how this goes. None of the characters from the game belong to me, but the original characters are mine!

Warnings- I don't know how high the rating is going to be yet, but I know that there will be a lot of swearing and gory scene! Also, **please take note that I haven't play the game yet**. Therefore, I don't know much of the original plot except for what I have read on websites and fan fictions. Sorry if I end up screwing up the story for you guys.

HappyBerry117- Hey guys! The italicized portions are either noises or thoughts of characters! That is all! Enjoy the story!

* * *

**Chapter 2: I Hate Punks!**

_Cling, Clang, Clank!_

Dante stood, half naked in his office, with a slice of pizza in his mouth. He had an upside down red Puma bag in his hands and was shaking out all its contents out on his coffee table. He gave it one more shake before throwing the bag on the couch and got down on one knee to examine the objects he had discovered.

With his left hand, he held the half bitten slice of pizza and rummage through the things on his coffee table with the other hand. "Here we go." He grinned as he grabbed a wallet from the pile and walked over to his couch. Sitting down, he took another bite of pizza and put his feet on the coffee table.

Dante opened the wallet and smile, "Hey cutie!" He said to the photo inside the wallet. The girl inside the photo had shoulder length reddish-brown hair and a really beautifully smile. She looked normal, just like any girl of her age. Looking down at her identification, Dante found her name.

"Celene Noels huh? Can't tell from the pictures that you can kick asses that well. Let's see how much cash you're packing…"

_CREAK, CREAK, CREAK!_

He started looking at the bills folder but stopped as he heard the bedsprings move in his bedroom, "Already up? Damn."

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open slowly. Looking around, she could see this wasn't at her bedroom. This realization caused her eyes to pop wide open, "_Where the hell am I?"_ Everything around the room had been tossed into chaos. Shelves and cloths were all over the floor. There were scratches made from sharp objects all over the walls. 

Celene tried to get up but couldn't. "Wm mmm!" She tired to speak but couldn't either. Looking around, she found her wrist and legs tied down to the bed frame and her mouth had been duck taped.

_CREAK, CREAK, CREAK!_

"Mmmm! Mmmm!" She continued to struggle but stopped when she heard footsteps coming from outside the room.

She watched as the door swing open. "_I should've known!"_ She thought as the same silver-haired punk from last night appeared.

"Hey sunshine! Had a nice sleep?" Dante said as he approached the bed. He shoved the pizza in his mouth and climbed on the bed.

"MMMM! MMM! MMM!" Celene squirm around wildly as Dante settled himself over her and started to crouch down on her. "_WHAT THE FUCK IS HE GONNA DO TO ME! WHY THE FUCK IS HE RUNNING AROUND HALF NAKED! GET THE HELL AWAY!"_

"Hey, WHOA!" Dante caught her knee just before she was able to knee him in the balls. "Calm down! I was just gonna untie you!" Upon hearing that, Celene calmed down and watch him with angry eyes. "Good girl. Stay down a minute while I untie you, okay?"

Dante untied Celene's left wrist and begin working on her right wrist. But before he can finish, Celene punched him right in the stomach and knocked the wind right out of him. Dante gasped and toppled off the bed, " Holy shit…" Usually, a punch like that wouldn't really have any effect on Dante. But he hadn't expected her to punch him so suddenly and with such strength.

Celene rip the duck tape from her mouth and screamed out, "YOU STAY DOWN, PUNK!" She untied the rest of her body quickly and got out of the bed. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and widened her eyes in horror. She was wearing a black satin nightgown, it was so ridiculously short that it barely covered her butt. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? WHERE ARE MY CLOTHS?" Then she stopped screaming when she realized something. "_If I'm not wearing my cloths, and I don't remember changing myself, then that must mean…_" She looked over at Dante, who is starting to recover from her blow. "_HE CHANGED MY CLOTHS!_"

Dante shook his head to get the dizziness out of him. Who knew she could hit so hard? He looked up to see what she was doing but found her standing right next to him. Before Dante realized what was happening, she kicked him in the stomach again.

"YOU PYSCHO RAPIST KIDNAPPER!" Celene screamed as she kicked him. With that, she ran out of the room. Just before she left the office, she caught sight of Dante's red leather jacket and a pair of with slippers. "Thank you!" She whispered to God as she slipped on the jacket and slippers and ran out the door.

* * *

Trish looked up from her groceries as she heard thefront doorof their building swing open. A figure in a red jacket rushed out and started running the other direction. "That's not Dante, but that's definitely his jacket." Trish looked up at the windows and wondered what happened inside. 

Trish stepped into the office just as Dante came out from his bedroom. He looked up and answered her question before she even had the chance to ask, "She went crazy and bolted off."

"Yeah, I saw her outside. She took your jacket." Trish said calmly as she began laying out the groceries.

"NO WAY!" He looked over at where his left his jacket but it was nowhere to be found. "Damn." He kicked a chair and stomped back into his room.

_Boom!_

Trish looked up at the sound and found Dante walking out wearing an identical red leather jacket, "Did you trash your room again?"

"It was already trashed. Celene did it." Dante answered while fixing his collar.

"Celene?" Trish asked as she looked over to the coffee table, where the contents inside the bag still laid. "Did you look through her stuff?"

Dante decided not to answer and headed for the door, "I'm going out. Probably won't be back for a while."

"Un." Trish made a sound and nodded her head in acknowledgement. A few seconds later, the roar of a motorcycle engine was heard and Dante was off.

* * *

"ARGH!" All the pedestrians turned their eyes on Celene as she let out a frustrated yell. "Where the hell am I?" As if she wasn't already weird enough walking around wearing a night gown, over-sized jacket, and slippers, she was also talking to herself. 

"Okay. Calm down." She mumbled as she looked around for something that she can recognize. "I know I'm still in New York cause there are a lot freaks around." She commented as she passed by a guy with a bunch of freakish looking punks who looked like they were a gang. They all turned to glare at her.

"How the hell did I end up like this? I'm suppose to help Jin with the bar last night. But no, I had to go take a stupid shortcut and fight a demon." She sighed. "My life is so fucked up." She turned to look in the glass display of the store next to her and caught a glimpse of those punks she had dissed earlier. They had been following her, and now, she was surrounded by them. She turned around to face them, "What the fuck are you staring at?"

"Whoa! Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!" They all started laughing. Celene was getting impatient. "That's a hot tattoo, where'd you get it done?"

Celene was confused, "Tattoo? I don't have a tattoo. Stop fucking with me, I'm not in the mood."

"No?" The guy pointed on to the left side of his neck. "You sure?"

Celene turned to look at her reflection in the glass display. She gasped. There was a tattoo. The tiny mark looked like a roundish, black roman numeral three. For some reason, Celene thought it somewhat resembled a bat or a set of sharp fangs. She hated it, it looked evil.

"HOW THE HELL DID I GET THIS?" The first image that popped into her head was Dante. "DAMN HIM!" She screamed and pushed the guys out of her way. But one of them grabbed her wrist.

"Leaving so soon?" He grinned.

"I've only got two word for you: FUCK…OFF." She said slowly as if speaking to an idiot.

"And I've got two words for you: Hell no." The others smirked and started to close in the circle. "Let's go somewhere else and…AHHHH!" Before he could finish, Celene stomped on his right foot, causing him to scream like a little girl.

"That's why I hate punks." She mumbled and punched the other guy in the face as he tried to grab her. Another punk charged at her with his fist ready to strike her. Celene stood and waited until he was two feet away from her and ducked down. The surprised guy had no time to block her from punching him right in the jaw. With their third friend down, the last two guys watch Celene in fear. Celene took a quick step towards and held her fist as if to hit them.

"Ahh!" The two screamed and ran off.

Stepping over the fallen punks, Celene continued her loitering on the sidewalk and tried to think of a way to get home. "Okay, if this is where I think it is, it'll take me 30 minutes if I took the freeway. But if I don't, it'll take me an hour and a half. And if I don't have a car…" She groaned and walked into an alley, where she found a clearing and sat down against the wall. She looked up at the sky and realized that it was already getting dark. Celene buried her face in her knees and continued, "…it'll take me a whole day to get home."

"Oi little lady, what's wrong with ya?"

Celene looked up and saw a fat guy coming out from the back door to dump the trash from his restaurant, "Oh nothing. I'm just resting." The guy shrugged and continues dumping the trash out. "Hey, you guys closing already?"

"What da' ya mean already? It's already 12, Miss." He walked over and kneeled down in front of her. "You picked quite a strange place to be resting. If I were ya, I'd go home. It's not safe ta stay out during these hours."

"Un. Thanks for the advice." She looked up and waved him off, she hadn't realized that she had been sitting out here for so long. "I'll just sit a little longer."

The fat guy cocked his eyebrow, "Alright." He walked back inside and locked the back door. After a while, Celene saw the lights clicked off and heard him leave through the front door.

She sighed and looked around, "Am I gonna have to sleep out here tonight? But I don't… OW!" She yelped and grabbed the left side of her neck. "What the hell?"

She felt a burning pain on the tattoo. Although it was bearable, it seemed to be getting worst. "Did I get an infection or something? That fucker can't even do a tattoo right!"

_Clank!_

Celene looked up and watched as the trashcan lid rolled over to her. Curious, she glanced over to the trashcan and found something that really pissed her off. There was a figure hiding in the shadow. Celene couldn't tell for sure but it was most likely the same punks from earlier coming back with more people. Because glancing around, Celene could see more shapes surrounding her. She stood up still holding her neck, "You guys came back for more?"

_Hiss!_

"_Hiss?"_ Celene thought in surprised as she heard their reply. " _No way._" She dodged just as the figure charged forward at her. The figure's movement was faster than Celene had predicted but she was able to get away, and now he stood in the middle of the clearing, right under the moonlight.

Celene's eyes widen. It was exactly what she had feared, "It's them. Those things from last night!" As if on cue, all the other demons started to move out of the shadows. Celene looked around and counted; eight.

_Roar!_

Celene turned around just as a demon charged at her from behind. She swung around and kicked him from the side of his rib with her left leg and sent him flying to the wall. "_Isn't it a little too breezy?_" Celene thought and looked down. She immediately pulled her nightgown downwards. "Shit, I forgot how short this damn thing is!"

_ROAR, ROAR!_

There were two demons charging from both sides at her at the same time. She punched the demon in front of her with her right fist and brought the same arm backwards just in time to elbow the demon behind her in his face. Both were sent flying to the opposite wall. Celene looked at her fist strangely, " I don't remember being able to hit this hard."

Her arm feels strange. In fact, her whole body feels strange. She felt as if her body had become stronger since yesterday. Suddenly, she felt a tingly feeling inside. It was telling her to dodge to the right, so she did. She turned around to see that a demon had just tried to attack her from behind.

"I don't have time to day dream." She muttered and ran at the demon. At the last minute, she elbowed him in the chest and hit him in his face with the back of her fist right before he fell over. She swung her left arm out and hit another demon behind her. She was moving faster too. Despite these weird improvements to her body, her fist still didn't have enough strength to knock them out.

"Oh what the hell! You guys are demons any ways, it doesn't matter." Celene announced and started to kick one of the demons but a hand stopped her right leg just as it reached a 90degree angle.

Celene's eyes widened in surprised as her target's head fell off and turned into dust. Looking up at the person who had stopped her kick, she felt her anger flare up, "YOU!"

"Hey babe!" Dante grinned. "You don't have to be some eager to show me what's under there, wait till we get back to my place."

Celene put her leg down and tried to punch him in the face with her left fist. But Dante moved to the right just in time and Celene's fist ended up hitting another demon's face, "Who said I was going back with you!"

_Whistle!_

Dante whistled and watched as the demon fly against the wall and shattered into dust, "Not bad." He swung his sword at another demon and split it in half, "Well, you're gonna have to come back if you want your stuff back. Like your cloths…" He skewered two demons. "…your purse…" Celene punched a demon up into the air, which Dante sliced in half with a swing of his sword. "…and your car." He finished as they finished off the last two demons.

"Damn it!" Celene said as she came to realize that Dante had her just where he wanted. "Let's go then. I want to get the hell away from you as soon as possible."

But Dante stayed rooted to where he was. His eyes were glued to the rooftop, he grinned, "The party's just getting started." As soon as he said so the alley became all dark.

"What the…" Celene started to look up but before she was able to, something came crashing down. "Ahh!" She yelped as the wind from the fallen object cause everything around them to fly. When she opened her eyes, she wished she hadn't.

_Hiss!_

It was the most hideous thing she had ever seen. The demon stood over 10 feet tall and gigantic eyes, which were all black. It's skin, an ugly shade of swamp green, was peeling off. It took a step forward and drool started dripping all over the floor. It splashed all over the place and everything it touch sizzled and melted.

The demon glanced back and forth between Dante and Celene. Finally, deciding that Celene is weaker, it shot out its tongue at her. Completely terrified and shocked, Celene found her feet locked to the ground and unable to move.

"It would be a great idea to keep moving, babe." Dante set her down on her feet.

"What the…" Celene looked over to where she was and where Dante and her were standing now. He was at least ten feet away from her a second ago. But now they were both ten feet away from where Celene was last standing. Dante had just traveled 20 feet in a second while carrying Celene. Celene stared at him in disbelieve. "You just…"

"Yeah." Dante interrupted and gave her a cocky grin and pulled out his guns, Ebony and Ivory.

Celene and Dante darted off in opposite direction just before the demon stomped on them. The demon turned around slowly, its black eyes rolled around in its socket with a disgusting squishy sound.

"Ugh!" Celene felt as if she was going to throw up, and the fact that the tattoo was stinging didn't help. Seeing its chance, the demon lunged at her again.

"CATCH!" Dante kicked up a long steel pipe toward Celene. Catching it with her right hand, Celene slipped under the flying demon. When he was just flying over her, Celene used the tip of the steel pipe to jab the demon in the stomach and fling him over to the wall behind them. The demon hit the wall and fell upon the trashcans, but it wasn't done. It got up quickly and shot its tongue out at her. Unable to dodge, Celene held the pipe out to block it.

Sssssss… 

The Demon wrapped it tongue around the pipe and was trying to pull it from Celene. The pipe sizzled and Celene could see that it was beginning to melt. "OW!" Celene flinched and fell to the floor as a tiny drop of saliva hit her hand causing her to let the pipe go. The demon took the chance to fling the pipe back at Celene with the tip flying right at her head.

_BANG, BANG!_

Dante shot the pipe once to stop it from hitting Celene. He then ran in front of her and shot it again while it was still in the air to sent it back at the demon.

_ROAR!_

The demon howled in pain as the pipe stabbed him right in the chest, pining him to the wall. With out glancing back, Dante gave his advice to Celene, "Might not was to touch his spit, babe. It can kill ya."

"NOW YOU TELL ME!" Celene screamed. The demon pulled out the pipe and bent it in half. It started approaching the two again, but Dante wasn't gonna let it get near them. He fired at it rapidly.

_BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG…_

Celene covered her ears and squeezed her eyes shut. The sounds of the guns were deafening. She peeked out from behind Dante and saw that the demon was not going down. "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" Celene tried to yell over the noise but Dante didn't seem to notice. Celene rolled her eyes and noticed something as she did so.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Dante shouted out in surprised as he felt something slide against his ass. He looked over at Celene, who was running out from behind him, in disbelieve and tried to yell over the gunshots, "I KNOW IT MIGHT BE HARD TO RESIST, BUT TRY TO CONTROL YOUR URGES, WOMAN! NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR THAT KIND OF STUFF." Then he mumbled to himself, "And I thought I was forward." Just as soon as he finished his sentence, his bullets ran out. "Shit!"

Celene roll her eyes again, "Don't be stupid, who the hell would want to feel your ass?"

"More than you can ever think of, babe." He pulled out his sword.

The demon, seeing that Celene was closer and had no weapon, decided to strike her with its tongue. "Big mistake!" Celene smirked and dodged its attack. Before the demon was able to pull its tongue back, Celene pulled out a dagger, stabbed it, and held it in place with her hands on the dagger. "Don't underestimate me, freak!"

"Hey!" Dante felt the empty holder hooked on his pants. "That's my dagger!"

"STOP FUCKING AROUND AND FINISH HIM OFF!" Celene scolded as she struggled to hold the demon in place.

"Okay, okay, calm down!" Dante dashed at the demon, jumped up as it tried to take a swipe at him with its claws, and chopped his head clean off. As if acting as a rubber band, the tongue pulled the head straight at Celene.

"Ahhh!" She screamed, closed her eyes and brought her leg up to kick it.

"WAIT, DON'T…" Dante tried to warn, but it was too late.

_Squish!_

"…do that…" Dante finished. Celene had already kicked the demon right in the eye. The force was so strong that its eye popped and splashed some sort of slimy liquid all over her. Celene stood there in shock, her leg still in the kicking position.

Dante walked up to her, trying to hold by his laughing, "I was gonna…pff…HAHAHAHAHAHA…" He couldn't hold it in anymore. Celene glared at him and tried to brush the slime off of her. Dante was laughing so hard that he held his stomach with one hand and his knee with the other and started coughing.

"Are you done?" If looks could kill, Dante would be dead by now.

"Ha ha…ha…whoo!" Dante stood up and rub his face with his hands. "You might want to take a shower when you…"

"Don't…" Celene warned.

"Okay, okay." Dante held his hands up in defense and walk over to the head. He pulled out the dagger and picked up the head. " Look what you did to its right eye! It was gonna go up on my wall!"

"Ugh!" Celene grunted in disgust as she swipe some more slime off. " Can we just go?"

"What's the rush? Why do you want to go back to my place so bad?" Dante gave her a dirty grin.

"I don't." Celene answered simply. "The faster we get back, the faster I get my stuff, and the faster I get the hell away from you."

Dante started walking out of the alley, but just as he was walking pass Celene he smirked and whispered just loud enough for her to hear, " Sure. Whatever you say, Bad-ass-bunny."

Celene blushed immediately and pulled down her nightgown, "HOW DID HE KNOW?" It was her underwear's print that Dante had just described. It says "Bad ass" and had a picture of a bunny dressed as a punk. She made a mental note to beat the crap out of Dante after she got her stuff and hurried after him.

They continued walking down the empty street for a long time, Celene looked around for something that Dante might've drove to get here but found none, "We're not going to walk all the way back, are we?"

"Of course not." Dante took out his keys.

_Beep, beep!_

Celene looked over at the trashy old car. Its paint was peeling of and the body looks rusted all over. She made a face at it as they approached the car, "This thing actually has a remote locking system? Who's gonna steal it?"

"What are you talking about?" Dante walk passed the car and into an empty parking space behind it. Peeking around the car, Celene's mouth popped open.

"OH MY GOD!" She ran over and touched its black leather seat and shiny metal. "YOU HAVE A BIKE?"

"Bikes are for babies, this is a motorcycle." Dante grinned proudly.

Celene glared, "You know what I mean." Then she continued admiring the motorcycle.

Dante got impatient, "Are we gonna leave or what?"

"I can't ride on this! I'll get it dirty!" She looked at the slime that still clung to her cloths and started tugging on her nightgown again. "Besides, this thing will fly."

Dante sighed and rolled her eyes, "What are you so worried about? Look, if you get my ride dirty, you can wash it later. As for your dress, let's just say that I've already seen everything it can show."

"Thanks…" Celene grumbled and got on the bike.

Dante got on and started the engine. He smirked when he felt Celene's hand on his shoulders, "You can hold me tighter if your scared…OW!" Celene pinched him on his arm. "Okay, okay, just kidding. Hold on."

"Ahh!" Celene didn't expect the bike to shoot forward so suddenly. It took her by surprised and she reacted by clinging on the nearest thing, Dante.

Dante smirked and said, "Told ya." With that, they sped off back to the office.

* * *

HappyBerry117- So, what did you guys think? Did I make Dante too weird? I hope not. If I did though, please tell me. Unless you guys think he is better this way. By the way, school is starting again tomorrow, so it might take me a while to update the next chapter. So see you then! 


	3. Side Effects

**DEVIL MAY CRY: Call of True Destinies**

By: HappyBerry117

Disclaimer- Okay, I'm pretty sure you know how this goes. None of the characters from the game belong to me, but the original characters are mine!

Warnings- This story is rated M because there will be a lot of swearing and gory scene! **Please take note that I haven't play the game yet**. Therefore, I don't know much of the original plot except for what I have read on websites and fan fictions. Sorry if I end up screwing up the story for you guys.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Side Effects**

Despite of all the hot female customers in his café, Jin's eyes kept wandering outside their window to the empty parking space across the street. His eyebrows bunched up together in dismay as a car drove in and park into the empty space. It was a red Lexus, not the car he was expecting.

"Hey Jin, check for table 2." A girl with curly long blond hair called out from the other side of the café. She frowned when he stood still, as if in a trace, "Jin?"

"_I know she's late all the time, but she's never this late_." Jin started to fumble with the recipes, restacking them over and over.

"Is that it?" The blond asked, looking at one of the bills on the cash register.

"No. Her car is a navy blue Toyota Matrix. That one is a red Lexus." Jin answered, still looking out the window.

She rolled her eyes and whacked him on the head with the recipe pad. "OW!" Jin snapped out of his trance and looked over at the girl, "Why'd you hit me?"

"Is this the bill for table 2?" She waved it in front of his face.

Jin grabbed the recipe, "Oh, uh, yeah. Sorry Jen." Even as he is checking the bill, his eyes still darted between the window and the bill.

Jennifer sighed, "Jin, do you need a break or something? I can take over if you want." Jin shook his head and continued checking the bill. She sighed again, "Did you try calling her? Why don't you just go over to her house and check on her. Maybe she is so sick that she can't get out of bed."

Jin's eyes widen with worry, "You think? Why didn't I think of that! She could be dying!" He hastily pulled off his apron and started for the door. All the girls started frowning at the fact that their only reason to be here is leaving.

_Voom!_

Jin and Jennifer looked outside to see a motorcycle stop right outside the door. There were two people on it. One was a guy with silver hair, red leather jacket, and black leather pants. The other person was someone that they were familiar with. After the person got off, the two had a short conversation and the guy drove off with the motorcycle after that. The person started to walk into the café.

"Celene!" Jin smiled in relieve.

* * *

"Stop right here." Celene said and poked Dante with her index finger. She didn't want to have too much body contact with him. 

Dante stopped the bike right in front of a café. "Blue Moon." He looked at it and commented, "You work here?"

"From this moment on…" Celene got of the bike and pointed a finger at his face. "I don't know you, and you don't know me. We've never met before. Don't talk to me, don't be anywhere within 10 miles of me, don't come here, don't mention my name. No more connection between you and me what so ever!" She faked a sweet smile. "That is all, bye bye."

"By…" Dante started to say bye but Celene cut him off.

"Uh, uh, uh! Shhh!" Celene put a finger to her lips as if to silence him. She smiled again and walked in to the café. Dante smiled and shook his head. He roared the engine once and rode off.

"Celene!"

Celene looked up to find Jin running up to her. She started to smile and say hi when he grabbed her shoulder all of a sudden. "Where have you been the last 3 days? You didn't call or anything and the car pound called and said that they found your car in the forest…"

"So that's where it went." Celene mumbled to herself. Jin gave her a weird stare, but Celene ignored it. "It's a long, long story. You wouldn't even believe it if I told you."

Jin kept pressing on, "Come on, Celene! You know I'm not gonna just let you off like that."

Celene could feel all eyes turn on her as she walked into the café, but she ignored it. She's pretty used to it by now. Those girls come to the café everyday just to see Jin, he was their prince charming. Celene didn't really care as long as they get business, but apparently, the girls hated her. "No, seriously, Jin. You are so not gonna believe it." She put down her bag and grabbed her apron. She started checking the recipes.

He put his hand on top of hers to stop her from ignoring him. "No, serious, Celene. Try me." Celene could feel herself shrinking away in his stern gaze.

She was just about to say something when the female customers started calling for Jin, "Jin! Could you take care of this bill for me?" "Yeah! I need another coffee!" "Me too!" Orders for Jin could be heard all over the café, but he stood unmoving.

Celene brushed his hand off of hers and continued to work, "They're waiting for their prince charming." Celene joked as the girls continued to call out for Jin. Jin smiled. He could never stay mad at Celene, it is simply impossible.

Jin started to walk around the cash register, "You're not off the hook, you know." He commented and went to take care of the orders.

"Un." Celene nodded her head and went inside the storage room. She looked around the room and shook her head, "This is what happens when I take a few days off." There were boxes all over the floor. New orders were all laid out, as for the old orders, they haven't been touched since she had left. She picked up a box and looked inside. "Coffee beans." She confirmed and looked up to the highest shelf, where all the other coffee beans were put. With one hand, she pushed the box up and slipped it into the empty spot.

"There." She smiled with content. Usually, she would need Jin to help her with these boxes, but she's not the same person she was three days ago.

* * *

(Last night…) 

"Are you sure you don't want to take a shower or something?" Dante wrinkled his nose. "It's starting to smell." Dante pointed down the hall towards the bathroom.

"Hell no!" Celene said and took a step back away from Dante. "You seriously think that I'm going to take a shower when you are in the same building?" She looked around the room. She was in such a rush to leave earlier that she hadn't really noticed how this place looks. All the furniture in the room looked old and abused. A lot of them were duck taped back together.

Dante ran a hand through his hair and sat down on the couch, "You didn't seem to care when we were on the bike." He plopped his feet down on the coffee table. "You were holding me so tight that I was having trouble breathing."

"HEY!" Celene yelled as she blushed. "IT WAS ONLY BECAUSE YOU WERE DRIVING 80 MPH!"

"Hey, it wasn't like I was gonna hit anyone." Dante said defensively. "That's how fast you were driving the other night when you hit that demon." Then he smirked and added, "Twice."

"ATLEAST I'M NOT THE ONE WHO KIDNAPPED SOMEONE, TIED THEM DOWN TO A BED, AND PLAYED DRESS UP WITH THEM! Which leads me to my next question: WHY THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE A BLACK SATIN NIGHTGOWN!" Celene screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Damn, you're like a siren!" Dante covered his ears. "Let me make a few corrections. One, I didn't kidnap you, I saved you. Two, I tied you down because it was necessary. And three, I didn't dress you up, the nightgown isn't mine."

"Then who's is it?" Celene crossed her arms and questioned Dante as if he was a criminal.

"It's mine."

Celene and Dante turned around to the hall and found Trish standing there. Dante slumped down on the couch to a more comfortable position, "Trish, what's for dinner, I'm hungry."

"I ordered pizza, it's in the fridge." Trish answered simply and walked over to Celene. Actually, you can't really describe it as walking, it was more like gliding. To Celene, Trish seemed very, well, mysterious. Trish smiled, "Why don't you go take a shower before you eat. I cleaned your cloths and they're in the bathroom."

"Uh… um… okay, thanks." Celene stuttered and started towards the hallway.

"Wow…" Dante's eyes widened. "She actually listened." He looked at Trish in amazement.

"I don't think she's the problem." Trish said and walked into the kitchen.

Dante perked up in his seat, "What's that suppose to mean?"

* * *

"That's better!" Celene smiled at the mirror. She was finally wearing her own cloths and not a skimpy little nightgown. While picking up Trish's cloths, she noticed the tattoo again. It had stopped burning since they took care of the demon. She touched it, expecting to feel a scar, but found none. "Couldn't he have picked something else that looks better?" Then she hit herself for asking such a stupid question, "What the hell am I talking about? Why the hell did he give me a tattoo in the first place?" 

She walked outside and found Dante eating pizza and Trish reading a book. Dante looked up at her, his mouth full of pizza, and offered, "Want one?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Trish said without looking up from her book.

Dante just shrugged. "Here." He tossed her bag over to her. "Check if everything's in there."

Celene felt her eye twitch right when she looked into her bag, "Did you look into my bag?" Dante just continued eating. Celene sighed and looked into her bag again. "Uh… Where's my wallet?"

Dante answered casually, "Wallet? I don't know." Celene held up a fist and was just about to beat the crap out of him when he answered immediately. "I mean… Let me think about it." Celene dropped her fist and waited impatiently. "I think I dropped it when you hit me this morning. Yeah, it's in the room." Celene followed Dante as he led the way to the room. Memories from this morning flooded her mind. She shuddered and pushed it aside.

"It should be around here somewhere, since this is where you attacked me." Dante said and got on his knees to start searching for her wallet.

Celene grumbled and got on her knee as well, "I didn't attack you. I was defending myself." She looked around the room and wondered about the scratches on the walls. "Hey, what happened to your room?"

"Ask yourself, you're the one who did it." Dante answered. "That's why I said it was necessary to tie you down."

"Yeah right! How the hell did I do this to the wall!" She pointed at the three deep parallel gashes in the wall. "These look like claw marks! And I…" She held up her hands for him to see. "…don't have claws."

"Well, you did." He stood up and as he picked up the wallet. "Found it!" He tossed it over to her and headed out of the room.

"Could you possibly come up with anything more ridiculous?" Celene said sarcastically as she caught her wallet. She checked if she still had all her money.

Dante turned around to face her, "How about this? You turned into a demon last night and tore up everything in the room." He asked. "Ridiculous enough for you?"

Celene stared at him in disbelieve, "You're serious."

"Pretty much." Dante pointed to the couch. "I think you're gonna need to sit down for this." Celene sat down on the couch as Trish offered her a glass of water. Dante scratched his head, "Okay, let's see. How should I put this? Well, first of all, this has never happened before."

"What has never happened before?" Celene asked.

"Remember how the demon shot something at you before it died?" Celene nodded her head. "Well, the closest thing I can come up with is that the demon infected you with demon genes. But I'm not sure, because this has never happened before. And I couldn't find anything in the books about that."

Celene lifted her eyebrow in surprise, "You actually read?"

"Anyways…" Dante ignored her question. "So the side effects turned you into a demon last night and you went crazy. That's why my room looks like that, and that's why I had to tie you down." Dante looked her up and down. "You don't seem to be having any demon problems tonight. I think the effects wore off." He sat in a chair and slumped down in it. "Anymore questions?"

"Just one." Celene lifted her hair from the left side of her neck. "What the hell is this?" She pointed at the tattoo. Dante walked up to her and tried to examine the tattoo but Celene stopped him from coming any closer but holding her leg up. "That's close enough."

Dante backed up a step, "I could've swore that wasn't there last night. Cause we checked your wound and everything, right Trish?" He looked over to Trish, who was staring at Celene's tattoo in surprise. "Trish? Are you okay?"

Trish quickly recovered from her shocked look and agreed, "No, that wasn't there last night." She continued to stare at her tattoo.

"Okay…" Dante turned his attention back to Celene. "Maybe it's just a scar. I wouldn't worry too much."

"But it was burning like hell!" Celene put her hand over the tattoo.

"Does it burn now?" Celene shook her head. "Well then just forget about it. Go to sleep, and you can go home tomorrow."

"No thanks. I think I'll drive home." Celene head out the door."

"Oh yeah, about your car…" Dante commented just before Celene was out the door. "I went back to find it, but it wasn't there anymore."

"What do you mean it wasn't there!" Celene said in a dangerous tone.

Dante tried to avoid her gaze, "Eh… I think somebody stole it or something." Right after he said it, he brought his arms up to protect himself from her punch. "Calm down! You can probably find it later!"

Celene slumped down to the floor, "I'm so screwed! I just got that for my birthday from Jin!"

Dante rubbed his arm where she had strike him, it was kind of sore, "Who's Jin? Your boyfriend?"

"None of your business!" She screamed at him and sat on the couch.

Dante sighed, "You can see in my room tonight, I'll drive you home tomorrow." Celene just nodded, she was exhausted and had no strength left to fight with Dante. She headed into the messy room again. "Hey, Trish. You should go to sleep, it's almost 3:00a.m."

"Un." Trish nodded as Dante walked Celene into the room. But instead of going to sleep, she took out a pencil and a note pad. Carefully, she drew something on to it. After she finished, she tore out the page and gazed at it. It looked very familiar, the black Roman numeral three. Hearing Dante come out, she hastily stuffed the paper into her pocket and went into her room.

* * *

"Cece?" Jennifer came into the storage room. "Are you okay? You've been in here for a while." Celene nodded. Jennifer looked around the room and found that all the boxes had been move into their rightful places. "Wow! You did all this? Don't you usually have Jin do it?" 

"I can do it myself." Celene said and walked out of the room. She looked around and found no one but Jin cleaning the tables. "What happen to all of them?"

"Their lunch break was over." Jin looked up at her. "But the question is: what happen to you?"

"Oh yeah, that." Celene decided to tell the truth. "You want the truth right?" She asked him as she opened up the cabinet under the counter and started going through the stuff under there.

Both Jin and Jennifer kneel down next to her to hear her story, "Yeah. Tell us every bit of it."

"Okay." Celene held out her hand as Jin handed her a can of flavoring to put into the cabinet. "I ran over something and was attacked by it. Then I fainted and was saved by someone. That is all."

Jennifer handed her another can, "Something? What do you mean? What'd you run over?"

Celene stopped to look them in the eye, "A demon." Jin flinched, but Jennifer just laughed.

"You could come up with something better than that!" Jennifer laughed as Jin got up and looked away. His hands held into fists.

"Jin? You okay?" Celene was beginning to get worried. "Are you mad at me? I swear I'm not lying."

"No, it's just…" Jin frowned but quickly changed his expression to a smile. "We have to start getting ready for tonight. We have a bar to run."

Jennifer sighed, "A café in the morning and a bar at night, I don't know how you guys do it."

Celene smiled and got back to organizing the stuff in the cabinet, "We have our ways."

"A bar, huh? I was just thinking about a drink. Are you opened right now, babe?" a voice spoke from over the counter.

"_Babe?Why does that sound so familiar? Oh hell no!"_ In her haste to see who was over the counter, Celene forgot to pull her head out of the cabinet before getting up and hit her head. "OW, SHIT!" She held her head in pain.

"Whoa! You okay? Didn't know you missed me so much!" Dante, leaning on the counter, grinned at her.

"Damn." It was all Celene could come up with. She should've known it wouldn't be that easy to get rid of him.

* * *

HappyBerry117- AHHHH! Why was Trish so interested in Celene's tattoo? Why did Jin get all mad when he heard Celene was attacked by demons? AHHHH! The suspense! Okay, I'll be normal now. So, what'd you guys think? I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I meant to do it on April 1st but was having problems and wouldn't let me log in. But it's fine now. Can't wait till the next chapter! Oh, by the way, I GOT DEVIL MAY CRY 3! YAY! IT IS SO AWSOME! Now I'm gonna have to change my warning on the top, hehe! That is all. Bye bye! 


	4. Dance of Black Feathers

**DEVIL MAY CRY: Call of True Destinies**

By: HappyBerry117

Disclaimer- Okay, I'm pretty sure you know how this goes. None of the characters from the game belong to me, but the original characters are mine!

Warnings- This story is rated M because there will be a lot of swearing and gory scene! **Please take note that I JUST STARTED TO PLAY DEVIL MAY CRY 3!** Therefore, I don't know much of the original plot except for what I have read on websites, fan fictions, and played on the third game. Sorry if I end up screwing up the story for you guys.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Dance of Black Feathers**

"YOU!" Celene pointed her right index finger directly at Dante's nose and held the bump on the back of her head with her left hand. Jennifer, on the other hand, was staring at Dante as if she was in a trance. Seeing this, Dante took a second to wave and flash a cute grin at Jennifer, who in turn, blushed and turned away. Celene looked back and forth at her friend and Dante. "Jenny!"

"Huh? Oh!" Jennifer flinched and looked down at Celene, who was still on the floor, and started to help her up. "Cece! Are you okay?" After helping Celene up, Jennifer continued to throw shy glances at Dante.

"No." Celene answered as she glared at Dante, who still had that grin on his face.

"Hi! My name's Dante." Dante held up his hand to shake Jennifer's. "What's yours, babe?"

Jennifer was just about to answer when Celene slapped his hand away, "Stop hitting on my friend!"

"Why?" Dante plopped his elbows on the bar counter and took a seat behind it. "Are you jealous, CECE?" He said her nickname particularly loud and it annoyed the hell out of her. He made it sound as if they were very close.

Celene knew it was just a trap that Dante had set up to piss her off, but she wasn't able to stop herself from falling into it, "Don't call me that, you asshol…"

"You two know each other, Cece?" Jin cut off Celene's sentence as he came back around the counter to set down the dirty dishes he had collected. He glanced at Dante, then at Celene while cleaning the dishes.

"NO/ Yes." Celene stared at Dante in disbelieve as he answered yes and she answered no. Dante just smirked at the way she looked. Then he added, "How come he gets to call you Cece?" To which Celene just glared at him as if trying to burn a hole in him with her eyes.

"And you are?" Jin cleaned the soap off of his hands and started to dry the dishes.

Celene started to reply, "Jin, he's a nobody. I don't even know…"

"I'm the hot guy she just met and fell madly in love with." Dante said simply as if it were an everyday thing.

"WHAT!" Celene's eyes were about to pop out. She screamed, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"

Celene covered her mouth with her right hand just as Jin turned to look at her with an annoyed expression. She had just remembered how much it peeved Jin to hear her foul language. He had always told her she should act more lady-like, like Jennifer. Dante raised his eyebrows curiously at Jin, who, he thought, seemed to possess some sort of control over Celene. She corrected her sentence while giving Dante the warning look, "What I meant was: What are you talking about?"

Dante decided to try out his theory, "Don't tell me you forgot already! We met two days ago in the quiet and empty forest on a romantic full moon night!" He tried to sound as romantic as possible just to annoy Celene more. "And then we went back to my house. You slept in my bed too, remember?" Celene couldn't believe her ears. "We were so crazy that it looked like a tornado came through my room." Dante smirked as he finished.

Jennifer frowned, "Cece, if you were meeting a guy, you could've just told us." Jin just kept continued drying the dishes as if nothing had happen. He looked neither angered nor sad.

Celene immediately tried to explain "NO! It's not what it sounds like! He is the guy that saved me and the only reason I was in his bed was because I was unconscious and…" Celene could see that Jennifer was not convinced. As for Jin, he stayed the way he was, calm and unmoved. So she turned to Dante. "WHY YOU…" Celene lunged forward over the counter and tried to grab hold of Dante's neck. To his advantage, the counter protected Dante so Celene couldn't reach him. Plus Jennifer was holding her back.

_Cough, cough!_

Jin faked a cough, which caused Celene to stop her crazy killing streak immediately. She sighed and looked up at the two guys. "You know what? I'm gonna **go outside** and take out the trash." She pointed outside repeatedly to Dante as if trying to tell him to go outside too.

"Ok." Dante just played dumb.

Celene growled in anger and headed outside through the back door, she yelled out to Jin just before going out the door, "Jin! That guy is psycho! There is something wrong with his brain so don't listen to anything he says!" Jennifer started to offer Dante a drink. "And Jenny! Go home!" Celene added as Jennifer stomped her foot, threw off her apron, and headed out the door.

Dante watched as Jennifer walked out of the door. He waved to her again just before she got into her car. Jennifer blushed, smiled, and waved goodbye also, then she drove off in her car. He turned his attention back to the only person left in the place, Jin. " So… You must be Jin, right? The name's Dante. Nice to meet ya." Dante held his hand out to shake Jin's but got no reply.

"Same." Was all that came out of Jin's mouth as he picked up a tablecloth and started wiping the counter. They stay quiet for five minutes before Jin spoke again. "So, how did you and Celene meet?"

Dante started his explanation again, "I just told you that we met two days ago and that I was the guy who she…"

"Just met and fell madly in love with, right?" Jin finished for him.

Dante smirked, "You don't seem convinced. Do you not trust me?"

Jin purposely wiped the spot that Dante had his arms on, causing him to lift his arms off of the counter, "It's not that I don't trust you. It's only because I trust Celene." Jin stopped what he was doing to look Dante in the eye. "I've known her too long to know that she is not the type who would go for someone that she had just met." Then he mumbled. "Let alone someone like you."

Dante put his elbows back onto the counter after Jin had put away the tablecloth, " You seem to know Celene pretty well. Let me guess, you must be the 'we have been friends ever since we were little kids' type of guy, aren't you?" Jin said nothing. "I'll take that as a yes. But I was wondering, are you also the 'I have been crushing on her since we were little kids' type too?"

Jin turned his back towards Dante to fumble with something. Even so, Dante could tell that he was right because Jin's ears were a little red. Dante chuckled and got up off of the bar stool, "I think I'll go out and find Celene. She's probably missing me right now." With that, he walked around the counter and went into the storage room to go out the backdoor. Before opening the backdoor, Dante looked around out to the counter where Jin now stood in deep thoughts, then around the whole place. He frowned, "Why am I getting these weird demonic feelings, is there a demon around?"

* * *

"GOD DAMN IT!" Celene cursed and kicked the empty trashcan at the wall while holding a black plastic bag full of trash in her right hand. Opening the big trash collection bin, she tossed the bag in and slammed the door close. "Stupid punk! I told him not to show up here! Why the hell did I think he was gonna just go away like a good little boy?" She opened up the lid again and slammed it shut again, she did this repeatedly until she felt her anger calm down a bit. She sighed and sat down against the wall.

"_What's that?"_ Celene wonder as she looked up on top of the roof. There was a black crow sitting there. It stared at her quietly as if spying on her, yet, it was not trying to hide itself at all. Celene stared back at the bird, it looked just like any other crow, but its gaze made her uneasy. So she picked up a rock, aimed at the spot close to the crow, and released the rock into the air. It whizzed right by the crow's head, but it remained unmoving. Celene picked up another rock, she was not going to give up until that bird is gone.

"I think you need anger management." Dante commented as he walked past the dented trashcan. Then he smirked. "Or maybe you just need Jin to keep you under control. He seems to be the one who keeps you in check."

Celene kept her back turned to Dante as she cursed him silently. When she turned to face him, she had a very happy smile on her face, "What took you so long? I was waiting for you."

Dante raised his eyebrow curiously, "Really? Why?" He started to walk towards Celene.

"Because I wanted to…" Celene stopped her sentence when Dante was only a foot away and kicked her right leg at his side. " KICK YOUR ASS!"

Luckily, Dante had blocked it before she was able to hit him, " I knew you were being a little too nice than you really are."

Celene dropped her leg and quickly tried to punch him in the face, "That only applies to you! I happen to be very nice to everyone else!" Dante moved his head out of the way, as soon as he got away from that attack, Celene launched another punch at his stomach with her left fist.

Dante, using Celene's outstretch arm, pushed himself up in the air and flipped right over Celene and landed behind her, "I didn't know I was so special to you! I'm touched!"

Celene kicked backwards with her left leg, but Dante blocked her with his opened palm, "What the hell are you doing here anyways? I thought I told you not to come within 10 miles of me!"

"Yeah well, I never said I was going to listen." Dante smirked as Celene growled and spun around and kicked with her right leg again.

Their distance was so close this time that, instead of blocking, Dante grabbed her leg right when it touched his left side and held it there firmly. Standing on only one leg, Celene hobbled back and forth trying to keep her balance. " LET GO!"

"You seriously need some help!" Dante smirked as Celene struggled in vain to free her leg. "I've never met a girl as crazy or violent as you."

"Yeah well, you'll be seeing a more than just a crazy girl if you don't let go NOW!" Celene warned.

Dante just grinned, "I think I'd like to see that."

_Creak!_

Celene and Dante both turned to the source of the noise and found Jin putting trash into the trash bin, he turned to face the two, "You forgot the trash in the back room, Cece." He cocked his eyebrows as if he was confused. " What are you guys doing?"

"We're just practicing the moves you taught me last week." She tried to yank her leg out again, but was in vain.

Dante looked turned his gaze from Jin to Celene, " So he's the one who taught you how to fight." He turned to Jin, "You know, you really shouldn't do that. I mean, look at her, she's already violent enough." He glanced at Celene disapprovingly. "If you teach her how to fight, she'll never get a boyfriend. Unless you happen to like it rough." Dante smirked as he said that last sentence.

With his hand still on the trash bin lid, Jin kept it open and stared at Dante irritatingly. Then he turned his attention to Celene, " You know, Cece? You're in the perfect position to try out that new move we went over last week. Let's see if you remember how to do it." Normally, you would never associate Jin with anything but goodness. After all, he is like a prince. But at this very moment, he happened to have a very evil grin on his face.

"Oh yeah…" Celene also had an evil grin on her face as she turned to look at Dante. " I think you're right."

"Huh?" Dante was very confused and suspicious at what they were saying. " What are you talking… WHOA!"

Before he could finish his sentence, Celene kick her left leg up to his side also. Dante let out a gasp of surprised as he felt both of her legs tighten their grip on his sides. She leaned back, supported herself with her hands and lifted Dante into the air as she did a back flip. Dante felt her legs let go of him as he flew towards the wall where Jin was standing next to. Luckily, instead of crashing into the wall, Dante was able to stop himself by having his feet make contact with the wall first. But unfortunately, he wasn't able to stop himself from falling into the trash bin that Jin was holding open. The lid of the bin fell shut due to the impact that he had made when he fell in.

Dante opened the lid again and found Jin going back inside with a very content look on his face. Celene, on the other hand, was walking towards him. She gave him a fake sweet smile, " You might want to take a shower when you get home." With that, she pulled the lid down again and tried to shut it on him.

Dante ducked down just before the lid hit his head. When he opened the lid again, Celene had already gone back inside. He looked at the state that he was in. "Good thing they bagged all their trash." He commented as he looked down in the trash bin. Celene and Jin always put their trash in a big plastic bag before taking it out. Therefore, Dante was not covered in pieces of trash, but it didn't prevent him from smelling like one. He stepped out of the trash bin and brushed himself off although there wasn't anything on him.

On the roof, the crow cocked its head once and flapped its wings to take off.

_BANG!_

The crow fell down as the bullet pierced through its wing and laid on the roof motionless. Suddenly, it shuddered and became covered with dark fog. Out of the fog, a figure emerged, "Shit." The figure was a young man dressed in a long leather black coat and long leather pants of the same color. He had the face of a human but was obviously a demon. Black feathers flew all around him as he examined the wound on his arm.

_COCK, COCK!_

The boy looked up and found Dante standing behind him with Ebony and Ivory pointing right at him, "Don't move." Dante warned as the boy took a step back. "Mind telling me who you are? Cause I don't really like being watched by a stranger."

The boy's face scrunched up in anger, "Don't think of yourself so highly, Demon hunter. We have no time to waste on you." He tightened his hold on the bullet wound in his arm until his knuckles turned white.

"Oh? So that must mean someone sent you to spy on somebody in the café, am I right?" Dante smirked as the boy gasped in surprise when he realized he had accidentally revealed too much of his mission. "You must be a newbie to this demon spy business. But I've got to give you some credit, at least you know who I am."

The boy gritted his teeth, revealing his sharp fangs and let his hands dropped to his side. Dante was really getting on his nerves, "You have a mouth too smart for your own good, SPARDA!" The demon lunged at Dante.

Without much effort, Dante kicked the boy with his left leg and slammed him down to the floor as he brought his foot down with the boy under it. The demon struggled to get out from under Dante foot but stopped when Dante opened fire twice at the spot next to his ear. " Alright, now that you are all calm, why don't you tell me who you are and who sent you?" Dante asked as he glanced over at the bullet wound, it was already healed up.

"NEVER!" He screamed as his eyes turned red and claws grew on his fingers. He slashed wildly at Dante, who realized that the demon's speed had rose all of a sudden.

Dante pointed his guns at him and opened fire rapidly, he mumbled as the boy screamed out in pain, "Why don't they ever want to surrender?"

He stopped shooting once the boy had stopped moving towards him. Dante watched as the teen's eyes went back to normal and collapsed to the floor with a loud screech.

_Poof! _

Right when his body hit the ground, it exploded into black feathers and danced all around Dante. "What the…" Looking down, Dante found the falling feathers arranging themselves into a pattern.

* * *

_Crash!_

"Crap!" Celene said as she dropped the dishes she was holding and grabbed her the tattoo on her neck.

Jin came out from the back room immediately, " CECE!" He ran to Celene's side and found her crouching on the floor and holding her neck as if in pain. "Are you okay?"

Celene let go of her neck as the burning pain started to fade, "Yeah." She looked at her hand to check if she was bleeding, but she wasn't.

Jin's eyes widened as he watched the tattoo on Celene's neck turned from a bright, crimson red to blacked as if someone had just poured water over the burning tattoo, "Celene, that tattoo… Where did you…"

Celene begin picking up the broken pieces of dishes on the floor, "It's nothing. I got it a few days ago."

Jin could tell that she didn't want to tell him the whole truth, but he didn't press her on the matter. If she really felt that he shouldn't know, then she probably has good reasons for doing so. After all, he hadn't been entirely truthful to her either. It is only fair if she were allowed to keep something from him too. "Okay. I got this here, why don't you go to the backroom and clean out the boxes of stuff that we need to use tonight?"

"Okay, thanks." Celene smiled and went to the backroom. She stopped right before the back door and thought, "_Is that idiot still out there?" _She went outside and looked around. There was nobody there.

BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG…

"What the hell?" Celene looked up to the roof of on of the buildings and found Dante shooting rapidly at someone or something. She started climbing the ladder as the shots stopped and black feathers danced all over the place. "What the hell is that moron doing up there? Hunting for birds?"

_SCREECH!_

When she arrived on the top, she saw feathers fluttering all around Dante, who was examining something on the floor. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Someone could hear the shots and have you arrested, you moron!"

Dante turned quickly as he heard Celene's voice, he hadn't heard her coming up the ladder, "I was just taking care of a demon." Dante explained, he had a serious expression on his face. "But you might want to take a look at what he left."

Celene walked up next to him with a suspicious look on her face, "This better not be a trick or something…" Celene gasped as she looked at the ground. "Oh my god…" She whispered. Then she turned to Dante, " What is this suppose to mean?"

Dante kneeled down to examine it further, "I'm not sure. But I can tell you right now: That tattoo on your neck is more than just a scar." He picked up one of the feathers from the ground while Celene touched the tattoo on her neck. Both of them watched as the wind picked up and blew all the feathers away. Wiping out the symbol formed by the black feathers, the black roman numeral three.

* * *

**IMPORANT MESSAGE! PLEASE READ!**

HappyBerry117- Ok. First of all, what did you guys think of my story? I'm so happy because I finally got DMC3 and played it up to mission 6! Hehehe! Ok, now the important stuff. **I need help from you readers! **As you all know, my title and summary of the story sucks ass! Or else there would be more people reading this story. So here's how I want you guys to help me:** Think of a better title and summary that wouldn't give away too much of my story!** Since you guys don't know much of the story yet, it should be pretty easy for you guys not to spoil it. So please help me think up a better one cause I want more reviews! I write for reviews! So I want lots of them! If you guys want, **please help me promote my story to your friends too!**


	5. The Demon Bait

**DEVIL MAY CRY: Call of True Destinies**

By: HappyBerry117

Disclaimer- Okay, I'm pretty sure you know how this goes. None of the characters from the game belong to me, but the original characters are mine!

Warnings- This story is rated M because there will be a lot of swearing and gory scene! **Please take note that I JUST STARTED TO PLAY DEVIL MAY CRY 3!** Therefore, I don't know much of the original plot except for what I have read on websites, fan fictions, and played on the third game. Sorry if I end up screwing up the story for you guys.

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Demon Bait**

_DING, DING, DING!_

"AND OUR WINNER FOR THIS ROUND…" the judge spoke enthusiastically into the microphone. "CELENE NOELS!"

Celene stared down at her opponent, he lay on the padded floor of the cage unconscious. All around the cage, the crowds for this underground fight tournament were going wild cheering for Celene, who already had eight straight wins against the toughest opponents. She walked back to her corner to speak with her coach, Jin.

"Alright Cece, you're doing great." His proud smile turned into a very concerned look. "But for the next guy, you have to be a little more careful. He's not any normal person."

"Like I'm gonna be afraid of him." Celene said smugly. "So, who my next victim?" She grabbed the towel and water that Jin was handing to her.

"He's a demon hunter."

_SPIT!_

Celene spat out all the water she was drinking and started choking. When she was okay again, she looked at Jin in disbelieve, "You're kidding." She started to turn around to see the next opponent.

"AND THE NEXT CHALLENGER, HE'S A REAL TOUGH GUY TOO, HE'S DEMON HUNTER…" The judge started to announce.

Celene looked up at the face of her opponent in horror as the judge finishes his sentence, "DANTE SPARDA!"

Dante smirked at Celene's shocked expression as he entered the cage, "Hey babe, miss me?"

_DING, DING, DING!_

Dante and Celene both got into their fighting position, "I'm gonna kick your ass, punk!" Celene growled readied herself as Dante charged towards her.

Suddenly, while charging towards her, Dante opened his mouth to speak, "Miss Noels!"

"What the hell?" Celene blinked in shocked as a woman's voice came out of Dante's mouth. But it wasn't just any woman's voice, it was her History teacher, Ms. Carnile's.

Dante continued charging towards her while speaking in her teacher's voice, "Miss Noels!" When he neared her, Celene brought her right fist up to hit him.

Dante dodged her attack and screamed out abruptly, "MISS CELENE NOELS!" With that, he suddenly brought his hand up and jabbed Celene right in the middle of her forehead with his index finger.

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK?" Celene stood up suddenly while holding her forehead and accidentally flipped over her desk and chair as she did so.

Opening her eyes, she found Ms. Carnile staring at her, cross-armed, with angry eyes, "Miss Noels, I will not allow that kind of language in my classroom!"

"_Classroom?" _As she scanned her surroundings, Celene realized that she was indeed in a classroom. Everyone was snickering at her getting caught sleeping in class. She looked at Ms. Carnile, who was holding a long wooden pointer. _"So it was just a dream." _Celene rubbed the sore spot on her head once more before she started to pick up her chair and desk. "Sorry, Ms. Carnile."

"Miss Noels, if you are just going to come to class to take a nap, may I suggest that you don't come to class at all." With that, Ms. Carnile turned around and walked back to the front of the class to continue her instructions.

Celene sat down and rubbed her face in her hands, "What a nightmare." She mumbled and ran a hand through her hair. Unfortunately for her, her seat happened to be by the window, so it was easy for the comfortable breeze to reach her and put her back to sleep. She rested her chin on her palm while looking out the window. Her eyes started to droop…

_RING!_

"Shit." Celene jumped in her seat as the bell rang loudly, signaling that class was over. "That scared the shit out of me." She packed up everything as quick as possible. She was hoping to get out of class before Ms. Carnile stops her and say something like…

"May I speak with you for a moment, Miss Noels?"

"_Damn, too late._" Celene picked up her side bag and walked over to Ms. Carnile, who had a concerned look in her face.

"It seems to me that you are not doing too well these days. You come to class late and you're always sleeping. What's going on?" Ms. Carnile asked as she picked up her coffee and started to take a sip.

Celene brushed her bangs out of her eyes, "I've been a little busy the past few nights. Don't worry though, I'll get the homework done."

Ms. Carnile frowned, "I know you will, but don't push it. Take a break, you look like you need it."

Celene waved her hand for goodbye, "I'll try. I have to go now, I'm on a tight schedule." With that, Celene left the room and started downstairs. When she arrived at the exit of the building, Celene found Jennifer waiting for her with her back turned. Jennifer didn't seem to notice her, she was too busy looking at herself in the mirror. Celene decided to make her escape.

"CECE!" Celene turned around and found Jennifer calling out her name and walking towards her. "Did you think you could escape from me?" She snapped close her mirror right in Celene's face.

"Why would I do that, Jen?" Celene lied. "I just didn't see you."

"Yeah right. I saw you look at me in my mirror and then you started walking away." Jennifer tossed the mirror back in her head and started walking with Celene. "Why do you look so tired? I tried calling you the last few nights but you didn't pick up! What were you doing?"

"_Out tracking down demons._" But she wasn't about to tell Jennifer that. "Just out."

Jennifer pouted, "Out where? To clubs? With who? How come I wasn't invited?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down with the question, my brain can't process all that." She could feel a headache coming on. Celene didn't want to hide things from Jennifer but it's not like she could tell her that she had been chasing around demons every night to get information about the tattoo. More importantly, she can't tell her that she had been with Dante when hunting these demons because Jennifer would misunderstand the situation. Celene sighed and answered, "I wasn't going to clubs. I just had something important to do."

Her answer was not satisfying, but being her best friend, Jennifer knew that there is no way she can win against Celene's stubborn personality, "Fine, where do you want to eat lunch at?"

Celene smiled and shook her head, "Sorry, I got a date."

"WHAT?" Jennifer screamed out so loud that everyone on the campus was staring at her. "WITH WHO?"

Celene held up her hands in defense, "Calm down! It's not 'who', it's 'what'."

"Huh?" Jennifer cocked her head in confusion.

Celene laughed, "I have a date with the books at the library. I need to look up something."

Jennifer sighed and put a hand on Celene's shoulder as if she felt bad for her, "Cece," she looked Celene straight in the eye. "we really need to get you a boyfriend."

"Che, yeah right." Celene brushed Jennifer's hand off and headed towards the library. Without turning around, she waved goodbye, "See ya."

She yawned and stretched before going into the library. It was huge, old, and musty. One would never imagine a girl such as Celene going into a library, the internet was more convenient. But there are way too much trash on the internet to find anything specific. As for hunting for clues from demons at night? That didn't work out too well either. The ones that they find never know anything about the tattoo, they're always just random demons trying to get a meal. Just thinking about it pisses Celene off.

* * *

_(Last night…)_

_Boom!_

The demon flew against the wire fence in the alley. Celene stood at the other end of the alley, trying to catch her breath after fighting with the demon for the past half an hour. The demon was way quicker and stronger than her. It had scaly skin and a face of a lizard._"This guy just won't go down!" _She advanced slowly towards the demon, it had been so persistent that she's not sure if it is really down or just acting.

"Gotcha!" The demon snickered and swung around suddenly. Celene gasped as its tail appeared and swept under her feet, causing her to fall over.

"Shit." Celene grasped her bleeding right elbow, which she had landed on. Looking up, she found the demon standing in front of her, right leg rose to kick her in the stomach. The demon was too close for her to dodge the attack, so she brought her arms across her body to block it from breaking her rib cage or damaging her organs. "AH!" She let out a scream as she crashed into the wall. Celene lie on the ground coughing in pain, she could feel the left side of her body bleeding. There was no strength left in her to struggle when the demon came, grasped her neck in his hands, held her up three feet above the ground, and slammed her body against the brick wall.

"Hehe. Look how pretty your face is. It's almost a pity to see your pained expression. I'll make it quick." The demon started to lean forward to Celene, who was struggling for air. It smirked, "First, I'll snap your neck, and then I'll eat that pretty face of yours!" It opened its mouth wide, showing its sharp fangs, and tighten its grasp on her neck.

_COCK!_

"And what makes you think I'm gonna let that happen?" Dante appeared behind the demon with ivory pointing against the back of the demon's head.

The demon turned his head to confirm his attacker, "SPAR…"

_BANG!_

Before the demon finished its sentence, Dante pulled the trigger. The demon released its grip and fell to the ground. Dante caught Celene with his free hand just before she fell to the ground and set her down gently, "You okay?"

Celene took a few seconds to catch her breath before answering, "What the fuck too you so long?" She asked in almost a quiet whisper as she leaned her back against the wall for support. Her body was sore all over. She glanced over at the demon's motionless body, "Well, that was a wasted effort. What are we gonna get out of him if he's dead?"

"Don't be so sure." Dante smirked as the demon's bullet wound in its head began to heal. Dante got up just as the demon did and shot it in its knees to stop it from moving towards them. He then picked it up by the neck just as the demon had done to Celene and slammed it against the wall. "Who sent you?"

The demon smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know?" Its expression quickly changed when Dante shot it twice in the stomach and pointed the gun to its heart. "I'm nobody's bitch! I work for no one!" The demon hissed out its words in pain.

Dante wasn't about to let it go that easily, "Then why are you after Celene?" Dante cocked his gun. "Careful about what you say. I'm on a very short fuse and in a hurry right now." Dante said as he nodded his head towards Celene, whose arm and side was bleeding bad.

"What kind of demon is going to refuse a free meal that's walking around in the middle of the night? Besides, that girl was asking for it, sending off a weird vibe like that." The demon looked at Celene as if she was some kind of treasure and it was the treasure hunter. Its mouth watered. "Her blood smells delicious."

Dante was disgusted at the way this demon reacted towards Celene. The thought of this monster even being close to Celene at all made his blood boil, "Then I'm assuming that you don't know anything about this?" Using one hand, Dante reached over and brushed Celene's hair away from the left side of her neck and kept the gun over the demon's heart with the other.

At the sight of the tattoo, the demon went wild, pushed Dante off to the side, and charged towards Celene with its fangs ready to puncture her skin. Without wasting anytime at all, Dante fired rapidly as the demon's heart to prevent it from reaching her. The demon screamed and turned into dust.

"Damn." He didn't mean to kill it, but he had panicked. Yes, Dante Sparda, the great demon hunter, had panicked just because a demon was close to killing a human girl. He sighed and kneeled in front of Celene, who was gasping in pain with her bloody hand over her side. "Let's get you fixed up first." With that, he piggybacked her to his bike and drove her back to his office to get bandaged up by Trish.

* * *

"At least it's all healed up now." Celene mumbled to herself as she touched to wound on her left side, which is nothing but a tiny pink mark. One of the weird effects of the tattoo that Celene liked best is that her body heals with incredible speed. If not, she would probably be lying in the hospital at this very moment. She sighed and grabbed a random book off of the shelf. "_Ancient Markings and Symbols._" Although she doubted that she would be able to find what she needs in this book, Celene started flipping through it anyways.

Speaking of symbols, Celene remembered what the demon had said about her giving off a 'weird vibe' and it going wild after just a glance of her tattoo. "_What did he mean by that?_" She touched the tattoo unconsciously as she read a line taking about tattoos being used to enhance powers. "_Does that mean that all along, we haven't been tracking them? Am I being hunted down by…_"

_Plop!_

"_Demons._" Celene flinched at the sound of a book falling against the carpeted floor but she didn't turn around. She didn't want whoever it was to know that she had noticed the distant sound. She glanced around her surroundings, but couldn't find anyone or, in her case, anything. But she couldn't be sure since the lights in this section of the library were dimmed purposely.

According to the librarian, rarely anyone comes into this section of the library. One reason is because it is at the very end of the hall, the other is because nobody ever really needed to read about demons or magic or anything like that. So in order to save the electricity bills, they dimmed the lights here. They might as well just not install any lights because in order to read the words on the book, Celene had to look so closely that her nose almost touched it.

Celene shifted her weight to her other leg and glanced around again. She was sure that there wasn't anyone in here when she came in because all the lights were off and it was pitch black in here. After flipping through the last page, Celene closed the book and started to go to the shelf behind her. Just as she did so, she saw a shadow move behind the shelf she was facing. With the position confirmed, Celene darted off to where the figure was.

The figure turned and ran before Celene got to the other side, but she kept on chasing. "Why do they always run so fast?" She muttered as the figure turned around the corner and out of Celene's sight.

_Click!_

"What?" Celene stopped as the sound of the exit opened. She was sure that the figure head towards the opposite direction of the door. Nevertheless, Celene pivoted around and dashed towards the door. She turned the corner quickly, expecting to catch the figure.

_BAM!_

"OH CRAP!" Celene exclaimed as she ran into something and started to topple over backwards to the shelves behind her. Luckily, well, not really, she slipped on a book and fell on her butt before she crashed into the shelves.

"If you want to jog, we have a track field on campus you know?"

"Huh?" Celene opened her eyes to find Jennifer on the ground rubbing her backside painfully. "Jen?"

Jennifer started to get up, "Who else can it be?" She helped Celene off of the floor.

"What are you doing here?" Celene asked as she brushed off her pants although there was nothing on it.

Jennifer gave her an irritating look, "What am I doing here? Do you know what time it is? It's already 5p.m.!" She exclaimed and started to drag Celene out the door. "You don't expect Jin to start the bar by himself, do you?"

"Crap! I forgot!" Celene slapped her forehead. How could she have forgotten? She promised Jin she would be on time tonight to start the bar because it is Friday. They're always full on Fridays.

"Yeah, I noticed." Jennifer said sarcastically and flicked off the lights before walking out the door. "Now hurry up!"

Celene nodded and follow Jennifer out the door. Before she closed the door, she glanced around one more time, she was sure that wasn't Jennifer back there that she was chasing. "I'm probably just tired." She mumbled and closed the door.

_Shuffle._

A figure peeked out from behind the shelf and watched as Celene closed the door. It walked up to the door and looked through the slit under the door. It sighed in relieve as Celene turned the corner and left the hallway. Moving slowly, it approached the book that Celene was reading. "Hehe." Its sinister chuckle echoed softly off the walls as it flipped through her book.

* * *

"Hey! Look who it is, girls."

Celene rolled her eyes at the voice she knew too well. She and Jennifer quickened their walking pace, hoping to get out of there sooner. But the person walked right in front of them, forcing Celene to stop, "What do you want? I'm in a hurry, Diana."

"Nothing really. Just wanted to know how you and Jin are doing." She said smugly as her friends surrounded Celene and Jennifer.

Celene sighed, "_Not now_." She and Diana had hated each other since the day they met. Actually, Diana had hated her since the first day they met. Everyone knows that Diana is the biggest snob in this school and she will never accept a 'no' from anyone. She had asked Jin out a year ago but Jin had refused. And since Celene happened to be the one always around Jin, Diana decided that she was the competition. "Is that all? Cause I'm really in a hurry. Stop wasting my time." Celene tried to push her way out but the tightened the circle.

"Oh, come on. I'm just trying to look out for you. After all, girls like you would have a hard time finding anyone." Diana flipped her hair, crossed her arms, and squeezed together her flat chest so it looked bigger.

"Yeah, you're right! Unlike you, I don't have creamy white skin…" Celene said sadly while Diana smirked. "...and a incredibly flat chest to show off!" This time, it was Celene's turn to smirked while Diana blushed and steamed.

_Whistle!_

Diana smiled as some guy gave a catcall towards their direction, "At least I can still get hot guys." Diana and her friends waved back at the guy and completely forgot about Celene and Jennifer.

Without looking back, Celene started to head off to Jennifer's car. She didn't really care if there were cute guys or not, the only thing she knows is that she needs to get back to the café as soon as possible, "Come on, Jen." Celene looked up when she received no reply. She found Jennifer still standing with Diana and her crowd staring at something. Following their gaze, she found what they were staring at and groaned "Oh no."

_VOOM, VOOM…_

* * *

"WHAT?" Diana exclaimed as the hot guy drove passed them on his motorcycle, stopped by Celene and started talking to her. "He picked her over me!"

Jennifer found the chance to pick on Diana, she smirked and commented, "Well, of course! That is Celene's boyfriend after all." After she finished her sentence, the guy suddenly pulled Celene into a hug.

Diana glared at Celene and head towards their direction.

* * *

"Get on." Dante said as he stopped in front of Celene.

Celene furrowed her brow, "I don't take commands! Especially not from you!" She clung on to Jennifer's car door. "Anyways, I've done my share of gathering info for today and I have to work tonight."

"Oh really?" Dante smirked. "What did you find out?"

"Um…" Celene realized that even though she went to the library, she didn't find anything she needed. But she did figure out something, "Well, I… I mean, the tattoo happens to attract demons."

Dante laughed, "No duh! I've figured that out since I got here." Dante nodded his head towards the roof of the building behind him.

"Huh?" Celene started to look up but Dante pulled her into a hug suddenly. Celene struggled to get away. "What the hell, you fucking perv!"

"Don't make it so obvious that you're looking for them!" Dante said into her ear. "He's on top of the roof behind me."

Celene stopped struggling as she looked up and found a bat on top of the roof. She immediately recognized it as a demon. After all, she's never seen a bat around New York, let alone in broad daylight. She could feel the tattoo stinging slightly when the bat turned and stared at her. "What are we gonna do?"

Still holding on to Celene, Dante replied quietly, "Just play it cool. It probably won't attack until you're alone."

"HEY!" Both Celene and Dante turned to find Diana standing with her hands to her hip. She looked really angry, but she forced a smile on to her face. "Hi, I'm Diana."

With one hand still on Celene's hip, Dante reached out with the other to shake Diana's, "I'm Dante!" He then flashed the same cute grin that he had given to Jennifer last time, which caused Diana and her friends to all blush and look away.

"I heard from Jennifer that he's your boyfriend, right Celene?" Diana said with a hint of anger in her voice yet, her face showed an innocent smile while keeping her gaze on Dante. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"WHAT?" Celene yelled out suddenly which caused Dante to flinch since his ear was right next to her mouth. Celene looked over at Jennifer who was signaling for her to just play along.

Dante had caught Jennifer's movements, but he would've played along even if Jennifer didn't tell him to, "Yeah! We just got together last week." Dante grinned at Celene. "We're crazy about each other, right _CECE_?"

Celene gave Dante the 'I'll fucking kill you for this later' glare and pinched his hand, which was still on her hip. Dante bit his lip to hide the sudden pain and quickly removed his hand. She then turned to the girls and said casually, "Sorry, but we're in a hurry." With that, she got on to the bike with Dante. "Jen, I'm gonna ride with him. I'll meet you back at the café." Jennifer nodded and got into her car.

Diana and her friends glared at Celene as Dante started the bike's engine, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, Celene." She then flipped her hair again and strutted away.

When the girls were out of hearing range, Dante said to Celene without looking back, "That hurted, you know? You really need to start controlling your anger!"

Celene smiled innocently, "And it'll hurt a whole lot more if you don't start driving and stop talking." She positioned her fingers on Dante's upper arm for another pinch. Without further delay, Dante roared the engine and started driving.

The dark figure watched through the library window with Celene's book still in its hand as She and Dante drove off further and further out of sight. It grinned and went back to the darkest corner in the room.

* * *

HappyBerry117- **THAT, WAS PROBABLY THE CRAPPIEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN!** I have no idea what happened. I had everything planned out in my head but every time I wrote something, I realized that it was crap and deleted it. So sorry guys! I promise the next chapter will be better okay? By the way, **I didn't get much reply for the help I needed from last chapter. If you have any idea, don't hesitate to leave it in the review or email me!** I also want to thank you guys for all the reviews I've gotten! I love you guys! Hehe! Please keep up the reviews! **I'm hoping to get at least 5 for each chapter!** If not, I'll be very sad. Thank you again! 


	6. Bonfire Party

**DEVIL MAY CRY: Call of True Destinies**

By: HappyBerry117

Disclaimer- Okay, I'm pretty sure you know how this goes. None of the characters from the game belong to me, but the original characters are mine!

Warnings- This story is rated M because there will be a lot of swearing and gory scene! Sorry if I end up screwing up the story for you guys because after playing the game, I realized that **my story's chronological order is mixed up**. I planned on the story happening when Dante is in his younger years (hence his personality) and I didn't know that Trish wasn't there yet. Sorry guys, just pretend the story is set in some alternate universe. HAHAHAHA! Ok! Read away!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Bonfire Party **

Click, Click, Click…

"Come on…" Celene mumbled as she clicked repeatedly on the elevator button. "DAMN IT!" She screamed and ran down the stairs.

It was now 8:45a.m. Celene had about 15 minutes before she is late for school… again. It was a wonder that she even had 15 minutes. Usually, she would be down to about 10 minutes when she burst out the door of her apartment. Luckily, Jin often prevents it from going any lower than 10 minutes. He lives in the room right above hers and would come down to ring her doorbell just before heading out for breakfast to make sure she wakes up. Then Celene would start scrambling about her room trying to get to school on time.

Just before passing the security guard's counter, the guard shouted out to her, "Celene! Jin left this for you!" He held out a cup of coffee and a take-out paper bag. Celene grabbed the things without slowing her pace.

"THANKS, MR. BRANT!" She shouted out loud and continued out towards the sidewalk.

Mr. Brant shook his head and opened up his newspaper behind his counter, "Kids these days."

Celene slowed down as she approached her car, which she had picked up from the pound yesterday, and looked inside the paper bag Jin got her. "So he went to Subway this morning huh?"

Step… 

Her body tensed as she felt someone standing right behind her. Celene slowly put her stuff down on the hood of the car as if she hadn't notice and began to fumble for the keys in her pocket. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a hand reached out for her shoulder. Acting on instinct, Celene immediately grabbed the right arm and twisted it behind the person's back, preventing them from moving any further. "Oops…Hehe…Sorry." Celene said sheepishly when she saw who it was.

"OW!" Jennifer swung her left arm wildly to struggle free. "Could you please let go of me before you start apologizing?" Celene immediately let her loosen her grip. Jennifer rotated her shoulder to relieve the pain and pouted at Celene, "What was that for?"

"You scared me!" Celene said defensively. "I thought…"

Jennifer raised one of her eyebrows, "You thought what?"

Celene furrowed her eyebrows and began to unlock her car, "Never mind."

"Ok, fine." Jennifer sighed. "I just wanted to ask if you had anything to do after class, which…" She glanced down at her watch. "…you have about five minutes to get to."

"WHAT?" Celene looked at the clock in the car as she turned on the engine. "CRAP!" With one hand, she buckled her seatbelt and began turning the car out on to the road with the other. "BYE JENNY!"

"WAIT!" Jennifer screamed and started to chase after the moving car. "YOU DIDN"T ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

"I HAVE TO GO TO THE LIBRARY!" Celene screamed back before her car turned the corner and disappeared from sight.

Jennifer stomped her foot, "Again?" She pouted and was just about to get back onto the sidewalk when something black flew past her. "Huh?" She turned to the direction when the object flew. "A…bat? In New York? And broad daylight?" She scratched her head in confusion and headed towards the sidewalk again.

* * *

Sigh… 

_"It's not like I'm trying to be late on purpose…"_ She thought as Ms. Carnile threw a glare in her direction. Celene turned her gaze out the window but couldn't find what she was looking for.

It's been two days since they first saw the bat. Although it is nowhere in sight now, Celene was sure that it was still lurking around, watching her thanks to her tattoo. She rubbed the tattoo, hoping it would relieve the sting she felt. It had no effect. "Che."

Ms. Carnile glared at her again, "Is there a problem, Miss Noels?"

At the sound of her name, she immediately turned her attention from the window to the speaker, "Huh?"

"Miss Noels, I suggest that you pay atten…"

_RING!_

Ms. Carnile sighed, "Class dismiss." She was getting tired of repeating herself everyday anyways.

_"Lucky!"_ Celene thought as she head out the door. She ran downstairs and headed towards the library again. Now that she had been there a couple times, she felt less tense when she entered the dark room. _"Where was I yesterday?"_ Celene smiled as she came across a book that was sticking out. She had purposely put the book like that to mark her spot.

During the past few days of research, she had found nothing about her tattoo. But she did learn a lot more about demons, though she had many doubts about the information she had found. Speaking of information, Dante told her two nights ago that he would try to find out stuff from his 'connections' and hasn't shown up since then.

"I wonder where he went." Then Celene slapped herself mentally. "Why the hell do I care?" She buried her face deeper in the book.

_Shuffle…_

Celene flinched. Something was watching her. _"Why didn't I notice before?"_ She stood still as the sound came closer and closer until it stopped right behind her.

_Shuffle…_

At the sound of its movement again, Celene held the book with her left hand and swung it at the face of the demon.

"OW!" It screamed and dropped to the ground.

_"Ow?"_ Celene thought and she narrowed her eyes to see the demon better. "Oh crap…" She mumbled as she realized that it wasn't a demon at all. "Dude, are you okay?" She sighed and knelt down next to her victim. "Why do I keep thinking everyone is a demon?"

The young man held his nose and said enthusiastically, "That's because everyone could be a demon!"

"Huh?" That was all Celene could come up with. She analyzed the man sitting in front of her. He had dirty blond hair and a somewhat skinny frame. Behind his glasses, his bright green eyes watched Celene with great interest. They made Celene uncomfortable.

The man continued with his hand still on his nose, "Demons are capable of changing shapes. Of which include the shape of humans." He smiled widely. "So you are right to assume people could be demons!"

Celene was surprised at his explanation. He seemed to be well informed about demons. "Um… Anyways, sorry dude."

"Don't worry about it!" He grinned. "Are you trying to find out more about demons?"

"Yeah, but how did you know?" Celene looked at the man suspiciously.

He grinned widely again, "I saw the books you've been reading" He held up a few book in his hand, which Celene recognized as the ones she had read in the last few days. "You're researching about ancient markings and symbols."

"So it was you that I was chasing!" The man nodded. "Why'd you run?"

"Cause you chased me." Celene's head fell at the stupidity of the answer while the man continued. "By the way, my name is Steven Fitzgerald."

Celene thought it was only fair that she tell him her name as well, although she really didn't want to, "Celene. Celene Noels."

Steven sat up straight, "Have you found what you're looking for yet?"

"No, not yet. I doubt I'll find anything about it here." She sighed.

"I can help if you want!" He continued enthusiastically. "I've been studying about demons all my life!" He smiled proudly, "I'm really good at using the computer too, especially to look up stuff. I use it to look up information on demons all the time!"

"Really?" A light bulb lit up in Celene's head. _"He can probably help me find out about the tattoo."_

"Of course! I'm so glad you believe in the existence of demons!" Then he looked a bit more serious and raised his free hand to the air. "Everyone should be informed about the existence demons that lurk about! Mankind could be endangered!"

"You're sure you can help me find out what I need to know?" Celene asked with hopeful eyes.

"Yes!" He said with determination. "And if I don't, I'm sure the club can find out!"

"The… club?" Celene raised her eyebrow.

Steven's eyes gleamed with excitement and leaned forward, letting go of his nose, "Are you interested in joining the club? Everyone there is informed about demons. They might know about what you are looking for!"

"Uh… Your nose is bleeding…" Celene pointed out as a steady flow of blood came out of Steven's nose right after he let go.

Steven continued smiling stupidly, "Don't worry about it. If you join our club, I'm sure it will help raise the number of female members!"

"Uh… Sure…" Celene answered with no idea what she was getting herself into.

* * *

Celene stood in her apartment looked into the backpack she was to carry to the meeting and started wondering if she made the right decision to go to the meeting. Steven had told her to bring a bottle of water, a lighter, a pocketknife, a flashlight, and a first aid kit. She felt as if she was going camping. _Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong…_

"What the hell?" Celene said as her doorbell kept going off. She was surprised and somewhat relieved to see the face that was on the other side of the door, but she kept her feelings hidden. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm really happy to see you too!" Dante ignored her tone and answered cheerfully. He walked into the apartment and looked around the room. "Great view!" He grinned as he opened the curtain slightly and smirked. "I guess it's the same for him too." He turned his attention back on Celene, "So he hasn't done anything yet?"

"He?" Celene asked before coming to realization. "No, that bat just keeps following me around. How did you know where I live by the way?"

"I have connections." He grinned at her annoyed look and answered again. "Your friend, Jennifer was kind enough to point out."

Celene rolled her eyes, _"Of course, who else could it be?"_ Celene watched as Dante walked around her room examining her belongings. "Where have you been the last few days?"

"Why?" He grinned mischievously and walked up to her. "Did you miss me?"

"Che. Like I care." Celene started to walk away but Dante caught her by the arm.

Dante turned her back around, "I was just looking for information, hunting down some demons. You know, the usual." When Celene gave him a questioning look, he smirked and leaned in closer, with her hand still in his. "You know, this feels like a situation where the girlfriend is mad at the boyfriend."

Celene's gave Dante a weird look, "What are you talking about?" She blushed as he moved even closer.

Dante grinned even wider at her look, "And after the guy explains and apologizes, they usually make up by making out."

Celene flinched as he finished his sentence. Dante started to lean in for a kiss. That is, until Celene stopped him by punching him in the stomach. Dante doubled over groaning.

"HAVE YOU FUCKING LOST YOUR MIND? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" Celene stood over him and screamed, her face still blushing madly.

Dante started to get up from the ground still holding his stomach, "I was just kidding! You haven't cursed at all since I entered the room, so I was just checking you!" He winced. "You punch a lot harder that's for sure."

"You fucking moron! I can't relax even for a minute!" She turned and grabbed her backpack.

Dante looked up with curiosity and followed her out the door, "Where are you going?" He was done recovering.

Celene shouted without turning back to look at him, "None of your business!" With that, she headed into the elevator and closed the door before Dante could get in. Not that he was trying to anyways.

Celene closed her eyes and tried to calm down, "The moment he comes back, that bastard tries to pull that over me! That asshole." Despite her angry words, Celene smiled softly.

Dante knew better than to annoy her anymore, his life could be shortened. He laughed his head, _"I'm not even afraid of the devil but I'm afraid of a human girl."_ He head down the stairs slowly.

Dante got outside just in time to see a nerdy looking guy waiting for Celene in front of her car. "Who's that?" He watched in confusion as the guy led her over to his silver car. "Hm…" Dante held his chin thoughtfully for a while, then jumped on his bike and sped off.

* * *

"What the fuck have I gotten myself into?" Celene mumbled to herself while she stared shockingly at the group of half naked male dancing around a giant bonfire. 

After they had been driving for an hour in the woods, Steven suddenly stopped his car in the middle of nowhere and told her they were having a special meeting in the woods that night. He then refused to explain any further until they reach their destination. Before Celene knew it, they had stepped into a clearing where these men were dancing around.

"Hold on a second." Turning his attention away from Celene, Steven approached the group and started to yell out over their chanting, "Any progress?"

One of the men left the line and walked over to Steven, "You're finally here! We've been dancing all night!" His gaze suddenly traveled behind Steven and landed on Celene. "Is that the new member you were talking about?"

Steven smiled and waved his hand for Celene to come over, "Celene, this is Danny! He's the organizer for our mission tonight. Danny, this is Celene. She wants to find out something about demons."

Danny gave Celene a friendly wave, "We're so glad to finally have a girl in our club! They always avoided us for some reason."

"I wonder why." Celene said sarcastically but Danny and Steven didn't catch it.

"I'm going to go help perform the ritual! Why don't you guys start preparing the stuff." He called out as he was running back to the bond fire.

"Okay!" Steven answered and led Celene to the group of bags lying off to the side. "Come help me, Celene."

Celene followed closely after Steven, "What are they doing?"

"They're performing a ritual to lure out demons." Steven fumbled through the bags and pulled out bottles of clear liquid.

"SAY WHAT?" Celene screamed out. "Why?"

Steven looked up at Celene with surprised eyes, "Didn't I tell you? The demons are endangering mankind. So we are going to lure them out and destroy them." He smiled reassuringly at Celene's horrid look. "Don't worry, we are totally prepared for this!" He held up the bottles of liquid and some crosses, "They can't harm us with these!"

"Have you guys ever seen or fought a demon?" Celene asked, although she was pretty sure of the answer already.

He smiled at her sheepishly, "Hehe, no. We haven't been successful in our last few rituals. But this is a new method were trying! "

She hung her head in disappointment, _"I knew it."_ Celene held up one of the bottles and started examining it, "What's this?"

Steven looked at her seriously and held up the bottles with special care, "These are our secret weapon! The have no scent, no color, and no taste. But for demons, they are deadly to the touch." He paused slightly as if to provide Celene with time to admire the item, although Celene was just staring back at him with an empty look. He finally continued, "This here, is Holy Water!"

"Holy…Water?" Steven nodded. Celene held her head as if she were having a headache. _"Oh my god."

* * *

_

Dante had been wandering around for about an hour now. He was sure he saw Celene and that nerd walk into the forest. "Where are they?"

Dante stopped when he felt the ground being uneven under his feet, so he knelt over and looked down. It was car tracks. His bright blue orbs followed the tracks until they met a silver colored car. He smirked and walked over to the car. "They shouldn't be too far." He said as he glide he right hand over the hood and felt that the engine was still slightly warm.

"What are they doing here anyways?" He asked no one in particular and looked up to the sky. "What the hell?" Dante watched as smoke filled the night sky. "Is someone trying to burn the place down?"

_CAW, CAW, CAW…FLAP, FLAP, FLAP…_

Dante widened his eyes in surprise as a large flock of birds flew above the trees as if fleeing from something. _"They probably were."_ He confirmed to himself as he felt an evil aura about him and the trees behind him begin to move wildly.

"AHHH!"

Dante whirled around and started running towards the direction of the voice.

* * *

"LOOK!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up toward the sky as a giant flock of birds rushed by. 

_"What's going on?"_ Celene asked herself as the animals started rushing through the clear toward the other end of the forest. She suddenly felt a sharp burning pain on her neck and collapsed on to the ground, "AHHH!"

"CELENE! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Steven asked with a hint of panic in his voice as he ran over to her side.

With her left hand still on her neck, she supported herself with her right hand while kneeling on the ground. She breathed heavily as beads of sweat came down her forehead.

Steven watched as her lips moved between her heavy breathing but were unable to make out what she was saying. He put one hand on her shoulder and the other on her back to try to soothe her pain, "Celene, are you okay?" He leaned his ear closer to her mouth to try to hear what she was trying to say, "I can't hear you. Can't you speak a little louder?"

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

"AH!" Steven fell back in surprise due to Celene's sudden outburst. He rubbed his ears as if to check if he had gone deaf or not.

Everyone stood unmoving and watched Celene in surprised. She got up slowly, turned around, and got into a fighting position. The trees started shaking madly while the people whimpered with fright. Then suddenly, everything was silent as if time had stopped. Celene's eyes traveled into the woods, looking for any movement.

_STOMP!_

"AHHHH!" On of the half naked members let out a high pitched scream as a figure jumped out of the trees and into the clearing. "IT'S A DEMON!"

Everyone turned to face the demon. It was the same kind that had attack Celene many times, the ones that wear loin clothes. Except this time it came with a long scythe. Steven ran and got hold of one of the bags filled with vials of Holy Water, which Celene suspect to be regular water, and begin to hand it out to everyone else.

"Take that!" Danny yelled and threw the vial at the demon's chest where it shattered and splashed all over him.

The demon looked down on his chest, touched the liquid and watched it drip from his fingertips curiously. Then he suddenly turned his head towards his attacker. He took a step towards Danny, fumbled through his bag and found more vials to throw at the demon. The demon continued forward despite the vials that kept crashing on his body until Danny, who seem to have finally come to realized that the Holy Water was not working, ran off in the direction that the animals headed towards.

The slow moving demon, unable to keep up with Danny, turned his attention towards the rest of the people. As he did so, the trees started rustling again and more similar demons came out into the clearing. The frighten people huddled together, shivering as the demons started to surround them.

"Argh!" One of the demons yelled out and raised his scythe into the air.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" They people screamed out in terror and closed their eyes as the demon started to bring it down upon them.

_Plop._

Steven opened his eyes slowly just in time to see the demon's head rolled over to his feet, after it had become clear to him what it was, he screamed out in horror, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He watched as it turned to dust and disappeared without a trace. Looking up, he found Celene standing in front of him with the demon's scythe in her hand.

"What are you guys waiting for?" Celene asked without turning her attention away from the approaching demons. "RUN!" At the sound of her command, the members scrambled around quickly and started off in all directions.

Despite the easy target of people running past them, the demons had their eyes, if there were any, set only on Celene. Five of them started to surround her in a circle. Celene held out her scythe and swung it in a circle. The other approaching demons looked up in surprised as their comrades suddenly turned to dust due to Celene's attack. Nevertheless, they continued towards her.

Celene ran towards the other side of the clearing before they were able to surround her again, swiping off the head of two demons as she did so. "Shit." She looked around and found more demons emerging from the trees.

"CELENE! LOOK OUT!" She turned around just in time to find a demon bringing his scythe down on her. Holding the handle of the scythe with both hands, Celene stopped the demon's attack and kicked it in the stomach. The demon flew against a tree and exploded into dust.

She then turned to the sound of the voice angrily, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STILL HERE FOR?"

Steven emerged from behind the bush and picked up the scythe that the last demon had left, "I thought you might need help!" He swung it wildly trying to hit a demon, but they all dodged it easily. Suddenly he tripped over a scythe behind him. As he was falling over, he scythe accidentally caught a demon on the head and got stuck. He got up quickly and tried to get his weapon out. But before he was able to the other demons started to surround him.

"STEVEN!" Celene screamed out to catch his attention.

Steven looked up, closed his eyes, and swung his scythe at the demons clumsily. The demons could've dodge it easily, if only the body of one of the demons were not still attached to Steven's scythe. The limbs of the lifeless demon flung around dangerously, knocking down all the demons within its reach. When the last demon around Steven had turned to dust, he opened his eyes with a satisfied smiled, "Hey… I'm not bad at all!"

"No…" Celene said with a dumbfound look. "You're just really lucky…" Seeing more demons coming out from the trees, Celene ran at Steven, grabbed his hand, and led him off into the woods. "There's no way we can fight all those demons!" They kept running until they found Steven's car.

_KLANK! CLANG! SLASH! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_"Could it be?" _Celene stopped suddenly, causing Steven to run into her.

"What's _gasp_ wrong?" Steven breathed heavily.

"Give me your keys." When Steven gave her a confused look, Celene repeated herself in a deafening tone. "GIVE ME YOUR KEYS!"

Frightened, Steven pulled out his keys immediately and hand them over to Celene. They got into the car quickly and started the engine. Suddenly, Celene turned the car towards another direction, deeper into the wood. "WAIT! WHERE ARE WE GOING? THE ROAD IS THAT WAY!" Despite Steven's yells of protest, Celene continued driving in the direction of the noise.

* * *

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"They just don't know when to give up." Dante recharged his guns quickly and started his shooting again. "I DON'T HAVE TIME TO PLAY WITH YOU GUYS!" He declared over his gunshots, but the demons seemed to pay no heed.

After the flock of birds had flown by, Dante suddenly found himself surrounded by the demons that kept popping up no matter how many times he had shot at them. He had a pretty good idea why they showed up but they were keeping him so busy that he had no choice but to forget his original mission and hope that she was doing okay.

Dante put away his guns and pulled out his sword because they were closing in on him. With a quick swipe of his sword, he cleared a way for him to escape. Dante ran in the forest, slashing any monster that was in his way.

_HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK…_

Dante looked up at the noise and found a silver car heading straight for him.

"DANTE!"

He smiled at the voice of the speaker. But his smile quickly turned into a look of horror as the car continued its speed without slowing as if trying to run him over. Unable to dodge to the side, Dante jumped up just in time and land on top of the speeding car, "ARE YOU TRYING TO RUN ME OVER?"

"LIKE THAT'S GONNA BE ABLE TO GET RID OF YOU!" Celene yelled back defensively. "I KNEW YOU WOULD JUMP ANYWAYS!"

"WHAT IF I DIDN'T? I COULD'VE DIED!" Dante said although he knew that wouldn't be enough to kill him.

Celene smirked and snapped back, "MAYBE I SHOULD GIVE THAT A TRY THEN!"

Just then, the car drove under a really low branch. Dante ducked his head down and laid flat on the car as the branch scraped over his back. He yelled at Celene angrily, "WATCH WHERE YOUR DRIVING!"

"SHUT UP AND GET IN THE CAR!" Celene yelled back.

Dante slipped through the back window and got inside the car. He sighed knowing that his life is no longer endangered by Celene's driving. He looked at the back of Celene's head while a funny thought ran through his head, _"I wonder who issued her driver's license?"_ For the first time, Dante noticed Steven sitting in the passenger seat. His face was white as a sheet and shaking all over. His knuckles on both hands were white: one from gripping the handle on the hood of the car, the other from gripping on to his seatbelt.

Dante leaned forward and stuck he head in between the two seats in front of him, "Is he your new boyfriend?"

Celene kept her eyes on the road, "No, his name is Steven Fitzgerald."

"What were you guys doing then? The name's Dante by the way." He pulled out his hand to shake Steven's hand, which was quite unwilling to release its grip on the handle bar.

Celene's eyebrow twitched with annoyance. There was no way she was going to tell Dante that she was here with a bunch of idiots who thought of luring out demons by dancing around a bonfire and defeating them with Holy Water. "It's none of your business. What were you doing out here?"

"I have my reasons." There was no way he was going to tell her he came out here looking for her because he was worried about her going off with some guy.

"Fine. Not that I care anyways." Celene said as she drove the car out of the forest and onto the pavement.

* * *

_Knock, Knock, Knock…_

"Come in." The young man said as he swirled the wine around in his glass.

The room was completely dark; the only source of light was the moonlight that had shown through the balcony windows. The young man sat with his back to the windows and watched as the other person entered into the room and knelt down on one knee before him.

Without turning his eyes from the glass, the young man asked lazily, "What's his answer? Is he on our side or not?"

"He gave no answer, but he did send out a pack of demons earlier tonight." The voice of a female came from the kneeling figure.

"So is it her?" He took a sip from the glass and continued. "Is she the chosen one?"

The woman nodded her head, "She has 'the mark'."

The young man got up from his seat and walked over to the windows, without wasting much effort at all, he crushed the glass in his hand and watched it fall to the ground. "Does she know?"

"One of us had been careless and was destroyed. But all he left was 'the mark'. She has no idea who he was." She paused to see if her master wanted to say anything. When he didn't she continued, "There is one thing that worries me."

The young man gazed at the bright moon hanging over the sea, "What is it?"

"The demon hunter, my lord. He is also with her." She answered with her head bowed in shame. "He was the one that caught our spy."

The young man chuckled, "You mean Dante Sparda?" He turned from the window and laughed, "You don't need to worry about the demon hunter. Especially not with 'him' on our side. I'm sure he'll take special care with Sparda."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

"Sorry about your car Steven." Celene said while Steven got into the driver's seat and buckled his seat belt. 

After they started driving on the pavement, they kept going until they reached Celene's apartment. Steven felt a lot calmer once Celene got out of the driver's seat and after puking out the window. He smiled at her, "Don't worry about it. I'm really glad about what happen tonight actually. This experience is going to help us prepare for next time. I hope you'll still come to the club."

"Sure, why not." Celene forced a smile on her face. After all that she had done to his car, the least she can do is stay in the stupid club.

"Good night." Steven waved his hand and drove off.

"Club?" Dante asked with a curious look. "What club?"

Celene ignored his question, "Shouldn't you be going home now?" She started walking in to her apartment building.

"CRAP!" Dante exclaimed as Celene stopped to look at him with a weird look.

"What now?" Celene yawned.

"I LEFT MY BIKE IN THE FOREST!"

* * *

HappyBerry117- Hey guys! **LONG TIME NO SEE!** **I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, sooooo sorry about not updating for so long!** I don't really have a good excuse for my long absence, I've just been lazy. Because of this, I have written this especially long chapter for you guys! I hope you guys will forgive me and continue reading my story. **This chapter might not be as good as the one from before but they'll get better later on. I haven't written so long that I have trouble trying to get the story back on track!** I'll try hard not to slack off again! **E-mail me if you have ideas! I still need help with fixing my lame summary and title!** PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! I LOVE REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS! 


End file.
